DARK DOCTOR
by Cap'tain Rily
Summary: Suite à un empoisonnement par un virus émotionnel, le Docteur sombre peu à peu du côté obscur de la Force... Une seule personne sera en mesure de l'aider.
1. Prologue

**Bon voilà une petite fic sur le côté sombre du Docteur. En réalité, elle est la suite logique de DEPRESSED (ma précédente fanfic) et donc il y a deux trois points que je dois résumer pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas lue. **

Résumé des épisodes précédents… 

_Kate Wilson, une jeune DJ devient la compagne du Docteur en sauvant le monde (fanfic MUSIC ONLY). Toutefois cette dernière est connectée à Rose, toujours piégée dans la dimension de Pete. Elle lui parle au travers de miroir quand celle-ci est endormie (j'expliquerais comment plus tard). _

_Le Docteur propose à sa nouvelle compagne de visiter le Nouvel Empire Romain en 12 005, sur la planète Vulcania (début de DEPRESSED). _

_Toutefois, à peine débarquent-ils parmi les New Romains qu'ils sont arrêtés par les autorités, accusés du meurtre de L'Empereur. Reconnus coupables, on les emprisonne dans une cellule où ils découvrent l'inscription « On a toujours le choix. Bad Wolf ». On injecte de l'essence de Paroxymore au Docteur ce qui va réveiller en lui peu à peu son démon intérieur. Ils sont jetés dans l'Arène, là où le Docteur meurt (fanfic TRAGEDY) mais finit par se régénérer. Ils s'échappent tous deux à bord de la blue box._

**Et maintenant, la suite : (bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas les commentaires !) **

Les lourdes portes blindées s'ouvrirent sur un homme sinistre. L'Empereur, qui débattait calmement avec son fils depuis plus d'une heure, s'interrompit brusquement et dévisagea l'inconnu, perplexe. Il ne lui fallut guère plus de quelques secondes pour comprendre le danger qu'il encourrait. Saisissant la main de Titius, il lui souffla à voix basse :

- Cours mon fils !

- Mais enfin père…

- Cache-toi, éloigne-toi autant que possible de cet endroit.

- Qui est-ce ? s'inquiéta le jeune adulte.

- Cours ! répéta le vieillard.

Le jeune homme s'éclipsa sans plus connaître de détails. L'Empereur s'apprêtait à l'imiter et se leva, cherchant vainement à remuer ses vieux os, mais tandis qu'il s'enfuyait, une force invisible le cloua sur place et un vent violent referma toutes les issues. L'étrange homme, ce sombre inconnu, leva le bras dans les airs et, suivant son mouvement, l'Empereur s'envola, entièrement soumis à la télékinésie de son adversaire.

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance votre Altesse, lâcha l'autre en rabaissant négligemment son bras.

Le vieillard s'écrasa alors au sol dans un craquement sourd. L'inconnu s'approcha, lentement mais sûrement, tel un prédateur sournois qui se plaisait à jouer avec sa proie.

L'Empereur Démétrius était terrifié. Cet homme, cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, cet homme cruel qui semblait visiblement prêt à tout pour lui ôter la vie s'avança à son encontre, son long manteau noir flottant tel un spectre au dessus du marbre.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? A l'aide ! A la garde ! s'affola l'Empereur.

- Cela ne vous servira point à grand-chose votre Altesse, j'ai maîtrisé les gardes et le système de sécurité. Rien ni personne ne pourra vous venir en aide.

- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta le vieillard affolé.

L'inconnu le toisait de haut, le regard sévère et hautain, les yeux noirs de haine, la sueur perlant sur son visage pâle et coléreux. Vêtu de noir, portant gants et bottes de cuir, il apparaissait alors non pas comme un Seigneur du Temps mais comme un Maître de la Mort.

- Je suis le Docteur votre Altesse, et j'ai juré de votre trépas.

- Mais… mais enfin, balbutia le vieillard apeuré, pourquoi ?

- Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi…

- Non je…

- Silence !

L'Empereur en resta muet et écarquilla les yeux, sentant une main invisible se refermer sur sa gorge. Le Docteur sourit, satisfait de ses nouveaux pouvoirs et de cette puissance implacable. Levant les doigts dans les airs, il referma progressivement le poing exerçant une pression intenable dans le crâne de sa victime.

- Arrêtez, je vous en supplie, arrêtez ! implora l'Empereur les mains plaquées sur sa tête.

Il se tordit de douleur sous les yeux malins de son agresseur. Le Docteur sourit et jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre. Encore dix secondes et la boîte crânienne du vieillard volerait en éclat. Neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux…


	2. Chapter 1

_Quelques heures auparavant..._

Kate tomba du lit suite à une violente secousse du Tardis. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, encore endormie, adressant au bon Ciel toute une série de jurons assez piquants…

- Pu/ , fait ch/ , sal/ c/ de Docteur…

Comme en réponse à cette tirade peu flatteuse, le Tardis fut de nouveau ébranlé et la pauvre Kate Wilson se retrouva une fois de plus projetée par terre sur son postérieur.

- Il ne pouvait pas attendre que je me réveille avant de faire du bordel, non c'était trop lui demander…, grogna-t-elle mécontente.

Elle descendit mollement les escaliers avant d'atteindre la salle principale du Tardis, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une longue chemise de nuit blanche. Elle gémit sous l'effet des crampes : eh oui, combattre une vingtaine de gladiateurs armés jusqu'aux dents dans une Arène … ça vous octroyait quelques courbatures !

- On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes, à… -elle regarda sa montre- à 4 heures du matin ?

_Laisse la tranquille !_

- Retournez dans votre chambre, lâcha froidement le Docteur sans lever les yeux de la console, jouant avec les différentes commandes.

Kate se massa le crâne, ressentant d'ores et déjà les signes avant coureurs d'une migraine. Et pour cause ! La douce lumière verte et dorée du Tardis avait laissé place à une forte et désagréable nuée rouge ardente.

- Vous avez retapé la déco ?

- Comme vous êtes observatrice ! railla-t-il mauvais.

- On peut savoir quel est le problème ? s'entêta Kate qui ne comprenait en rien le comportement pour le moins agressif de son compagnon.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, mais si vous continuez à m'importuner, il risquerait fort d'y en avoir un.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et bougonna qu'elle allait se recoucher. Toutefois, tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre, une question ne cessait de lui hanter l'esprit. Bien évidemment, curieuse comme elle l'était, elle revint sur ses pas et lui demanda :

- Où comptez-vous aller à cette heure aussi matinale et d'aussi charmante humeur ?

- En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?

Kate en resta un instant bouche bée puis décréta, tâchant de garder son calme :

- Eh bien… tout d'abord parce que je suis à bord, ensuite parce que votre état m'inquiète et enfin parce que vous avez promis à l'Empereur Titius et à son peuple de New Romains que vous aurez votre vengeance… Voilà tout juste quatre heures que nous avons quitté l'Arène, je me demande si…

- Retournez dormir !

_Tu n'as pas à lui parler comme ça ! _

- Difficile de dormir, maintenant que je me pose plein de questions !

- Faîtes avec, il ne devrait pas y en avoir tant que ça !

Kate croisa les bras et le foudroya des ses yeux bleus et perçants. Son humeur s'assombrissait de seconde en seconde sous les piques incessantes de son compagnon de voyage. Le Docteur voulait jouer ? Parfait ! Il allait être servi !

- Je ne vous lâcherais pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit ce que vous manigancez !

- Vous ne comprendriez pas !

- Bah voyons, seul le grand Docteur peut comprendre, il est tellement plus fort ! C'est vrai ça, je m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas reçu le Prix Nobel du type le plus égocentrique de l'Univers ! Vous auriez gagné haut la main !

Il leva finalement le regard de sa console et la toisa durement. Kate hoqueta de surprise et se recula d'un pas, complètement effrayé par cette vision d'horreur…

- Vos yeux… qu'est-ce que…

- Vous devriez regagner votre chambre, je pense.

Kate déglutit, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Cet homme, ce sombre inconnu ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Toutefois, aucun doute n'était possible : c'était le Docteur, le vrai Docteur, le même homme qui lui avait gentiment attrapé ce maudit CD dans un magasin de musique. Même visage, même allure, même gestuelle. Seuls ses yeux semblaient transformés, baignés de noir. Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle ne remonta pas dans sa chambre, inquiète pour son compagnon visiblement atteint d'un mal inconnu.

- Docteur que se passe-t-il ?

_Elle est intelligente, comme toujours… _

- Vous voulez savoir ? Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? Vous et votre manie à toujours vouloir sonder le cœur des autres ! Je vais vous le dire puisque vous insistez ! Je retourne sept jours sur Vulcania avant notre combat dans l'Arène.

- Sept jours ? répéta Kate suspicieuse. Pourquoi faire ?

Elle se remémora assez brièvement leur séjour, traçant dans son esprit les différentes étapes de leur voyage. Etape numéro un : le Docteur furetait les stands du Marché de la Place Majeure à la recherche d'un marteau pour le Tardis. Etape numéro deux : ils avaient été arrêtés par la Garde Impériale, suspectés de meurtre. Etape numéro trois : ils étaient passés en jugement pour avoir assassiné l'Empereur Démétrius une semaine auparavant –chose impossible puisqu'ils foulaient cette planète pour la première fois… Etape numéro quatre…

- Une minute ! s'interrompit-elle soudainement. Sept jours auparavant ? Ca fait une semaine !

- Vos déductions sont de plus en plus niaises...

- Vous allez tuer l'Empereur Démétrius !

- Il ne mérite que ça !

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'esclaffa Kate qui n'en revenait pas.

- C'est à cause de lui que ces jeux abominables ont été autorisés ! C'est de sa faute si je suis mort ! éclata alors le Docteur en frappant violemment la console centrale du Tardis.

- Vous avez ressuscité, relativisa la jeune femme un tantinet inquiète.

- Moi peut-être… mais les autres ?

- Quels autres ?

- Tous les autres ! Tous les hommes innocents qui sont morts injustement et dans d'horribles souffrances ! Ont-ils eu la chance de pouvoir revenir à la vie et de s'échapper ? Non ! Ils ne l'ont pas eue ! Ils sont morts pour le plaisir de la foule, rien de plus rien de moins ! Ils sont morts alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait, comme moi !

- Sauf que, nota Kate en s'approchant des commandes, si vous tuez l'Empereur, alors vous ne serez plus innocent…

- Je n'ai jamais été réellement innocent vous savez…

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ah ! Si vous saviez ! Le Docteur n'est pas aussi irréprochable que veulent bien le croire les femmes !

Kate l'observait de ses grands yeux miroitants, l'air grave. Puis son regard descendit lentement vers le sol du Tardis et elle découvrit ainsi le marteau récemment acheté. Elle s'empara aussitôt de l'outil et le leva dans les airs…

- Que faîtes-vous ? s'alarma le Docteur toujours aussi sévère.

Pour unique réponse, elle frappa de toutes ses forces sur la console, à plusieurs reprises, détériorant au maximum l'installation et déréglant autant que possible le mécanisme, espérant ainsi de tout son cœur contrecarrer le Destin, ce destin funeste qui faisait du Docteur un meurtrier coupable.

- Je vous empêche de faire une connerie…, grogna-t-elle par-dessus les secousses indomptables du Tardis. Vous me remercierez plus tard !

- Stop ! Arrêtez ! Ecartez-vous de là… J'ai dit ECARTEZ VOUS !

Voyant que Kate continuait son manège et ne supportant en rien que l'on endommage son matériel, le Docteur s'avança à grandes enjambées, puis, complètement incontrôlable, attrapa la jeune femme par les cheveux et l'envoya heurter l'une des paroi du Tardis. Elle tomba à genoux, à demie assommée par le choc, le front en sang. Le Docteur attrapa alors le marteau qu'elle serrait pourtant bien fermement, et le leva dans les airs, prêt à lui porter le coup fatal…

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !_

Il marqua une hésitation, le visage en sueur, le bras immobilisé au dessus de sa tête, une Kate complètement pétrifiée de peur à ses pieds… Elle leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard… Un regard de haine, sans pitié, un regard assassin de dieu foudroyant… Qui diable était cet homme ? Peut-être bien le Diable justement…

_Ne la touche pas ! _

Une étincelle… Kate discerna une étincelle dans ce regard assombri, du moins elle espérait de tout son cœur que cette étrange clarté témoigne encore de l'Ancien Docteur, sinon quoi ce dernier allait la tailler en pièce, au sens propre comme au sens figuré…

_Non ! _

Le Docteur baissa finalement son marteau, regrettant bien malgré lui de ne pouvoir achever cette femme teigneuse et irascible. Il tendit la paume de la main dans sa direction et écarta largement les doigts. Surgit alors un éclair rougeâtre qui atteignit la jeune femme en pleine tête. Elle s'effondra à terre, complètement inerte.

- Personne ne maltraite mon Tardis, non personne ! Vous avez commis une grave erreur Kate Wilson…


	3. Chapter 2

Le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique et pénétra sans encombre dans le palais de l'Empereur. Il s'approcha du local technique, en déverrouilla l'accès et se faufila à l'intérieur. Un homme chargé de la surveillance sirotait tranquillement son café, à demi endormi devant les écrans holographiques de toutes les caméras postées dans le bâtiment.

Le Seigneur du Temps s'approcha lentement par derrière, et, sans crier gare, attrapa le gardien, passa un bras autour de son cou et attendit patiemment que ce dernier n'étouffe.

_Non ! Il n'a rien fait qui justifie sa mort ! _

Mais le Docteur ne désirait guère écouter les conseils de sa conscience, du moins pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne reprenne légèrement le dessus pour crier un peu plus fort :

_Cela ne t'avancera à rien de le tuer ! _

- Ca me soulagera, répliqua-t-il froidement sans lâcher prise…

_Tu crois ça ?_

Le garde se tordit un instant sur lui-même, agité et rouge sous l'asphyxie, puis il perdit connaissance. Le Docteur eut une grimace d'agacement, peu satisfait de la pitié qu'il éprouvait encore à éliminer cette race impure et dégénérée. L'homme dormait, ni plus ni moins, assommé sous le coup de la célèbre prise du sommeil…

* * *

Kate se réveilla en sursaut, se remémorant ses derniers instants avec angoisse. Elle s'affola tout d'abord, ne reconnaissant en rien les lieux, complètement plongée dans la pénombre. Puis ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à l'obscurité et elle découvrit ainsi une étroite cellule.

- Oh ma tête… Docteur vous me le paierez, grimaça-t-elle sous l'effet d'une violente migraine.

Elle eut soudain un flash, voyant ce dernier sur le point de tuer l'Empereur et se redressa aussitôt. Où était-il ?

- Docteur ? appela-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

Etait-il déjà trop tard ?

- Docteur ?

Elle devait réagir, _et en vitesse !_ Le cours des choses allait sans aucun doute s'aggraver et le Docteur finirait tôt ou tard par devenir complètement givré. Pire encore : il se transformerait en un assassin cruel et sans merci.

Elle fit donc le tour de la petite pièce composée de murs et de barreaux, et nota, à sa grande surprise, un détail pour le moins troublant :

- Une minute… je suis déjà venue ici… Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! C'est la cellule où je serai enfermée avec le Docteur dans une semaine, quelques heures avant d'être jetée dans l'Arène ! Parfait !

Kate savait à présent où elle se situait, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas réellement en quoi cela s'avérerait utile pour s'échapper. Elle demeurait toujours prisonnière, incapable de s'évader et incapable d'empêcher l'inévitable. Quoique... il restait un moyen, un moyen qu'elle préférait ne pas utiliser… mais situation d'extrême urgence oblige recours d'extrême urgence. Elle s'approcha alors des barreaux, à pas de loup, et appela la garde d'une voix mielleuse :

- Hey ? Y aurait-il quelqu'un de bien aimable prêt à écouter le cœur d'une jeune femme en détresse ?

Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent, visiblement empressés. Un jeune homme, bel athlète -ce que Kate ne manqua pas de noter- fit son apparition devant les barreaux et exécuta sous les yeux de sa prisonnière, un petit salut militaire tout ce qu'il y a de plus distingué.

- Pourquoi me retenez-vous captive ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton enjôleur.

- Ordre du centurion Doctorus…

- Bah tiens, ricana cette dernière en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Non rien… c'est juste que, vous voyez je…

Elle s'accola aux barreaux et adoucit plus encore le ton de sa voix, se voulant aguichante :

- J'ai peur du noir et je me sens… terriblement seule.

Le garde parut un tantinet mal à l'aise, quoique très intéressée par la tenue relativement légère de la prisonnière : une simple chemise de nuit qui ondoyait en haut des cuisses blanches et fermes –de quoi raviver l'instinct prédateur de n'importe quel mâle dépourvu de cervelle-.

- Je peux vous tenir compagnie, se proposa-t-il d'air suave.

- J'en serais ravie, mais avant, j'ai besoin d'un miroir.

- Un miroir ? s'esclaffa l'autre en se rapprochant et en passant ses avants bras au travers des barreaux pour les déposer sur les hanches de la donzelle.

- Oui, un grand miroir, afin que je puisse me refaire une beauté.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire…, assura l'autre un peu plus envoûtée par la douce chaleur qui émanait de cet ange lunaire.

- Apporte-le moi, sinon, fais une croix sur ma proposition…

Elle glissa un doigt malicieux dans son cou et le remonta futilement jusqu'au menton avant de souffler d'un air complice :

- Tu vas adorer ça…

Le garde ne se fit pas prié et s'éclipsa illico à la conquête d'un miroir. Kate patienta en silence, observant les alentours. Nuit noire, air tiède, été méditerranéen. Une nuée d'étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel mais Vulcania n'abritait visiblement aucun satellite naturel tel que la Lune.

- C'est pas trop tôt, siffla-t-elle les mâchoires serrées lorsqu'il réapparut.

- Tenez Mademoiselle, signala-t-il en pénétrant dans la cellule, j'ai votre miroir, vous pouvez…

Kate ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre, lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa fougueusement, enfiévrée. Le garde ne résista pas, ce qui fut là son erreur, car, à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à la dévêtir, la jeune femme se recula légèrement et lui envoya un puissant coup de tête en plein visage. Le garde s'écroula, complètement inconscient.

- Ne jamais faire confiance aux femmes captives…, sourit-elle en attrapant le miroir.

Elle le déposa délicatement sur un mur, tâchant de ne point le briser, et patienta. De forme ovale, haut d'un mètre environ, il semblait luire dans la pénombre omniprésente. Le cadre était taillé dans le bois et représentait un rosier où les fleurs semi ouvertes se mêlaient aux ronces incisives.

- Drôle de coïncidence, nota alors Kate. Des roses pour appeler une Rose…

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira.

- Rose, je n'ai pas toute la nuit, si tu pouvais bien te dépêcher d'apparaître…

Mais personne, le miroir ne reflétait que sa propre image.

- Bon très bien, j'utilise la formule magique : LE DOCTEUR EST EN DANGER !

- Quoi ? s'écria alors la jeune blonde au travers de la glace réfléchissante.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel mais s'abstint de tout commentaire désobligeant. Rose Tyler et ce Gallifréen déjanté… voilà une histoire compliquée qui ferait sans aucun doute l'objet d'une belle tragédie grecque !

- On a un sérieux problème, déclara-t-elle finalement.


	4. Chapter 3

- Raconte-moi tout ! Qu'est-il arrivé au Docteur ?

- Il veut assassiner l'Empereur Démétrius, du Nouvel Empire Romain.

- Non ! Impossible !

- Il me l'a dit lui-même et s'est arrangé avec les autorités pour m'enfermer dans cette cellule ! explosa alors Kate à voix basse, craignant d'attirer l'attention des autres gardes.

Rose jeta un coup d'œil au travers de la vitre et découvrit en effet la prison et les barreaux. Son regard se porta alors sur le garde assommé puis sur la courte chemise de nuit de son amie.

- Tu n'as pas attendu longtemps pour trouver un moyen de t'évader, nota-t-elle sarcastique.

- Ces longues années au lycée ont été très instructives…

- Mouais, acquiesça Rose toujours réticente à l'idée que le Docteur soit capable du pire. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment peut-il commettre un crime de sang froid ?

- Il est passé du Côté Obscur de la Force, il est devenu l'hôte d'un goa'uld ou alors il a un jumeau maléfique, railla l'autre.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! reprit Rose sérieusement.

- Pour être honnête : moi non plus. Plus le temps passe, plus il s'assombrit et devient puissant. Il est capable de faire apparaître le Tardis d'un claquement de doigts, et peut te foudroyer sur place à l'aide d'éclairs rougeâtres.

- Pourquoi veut-il tuer l'Empereur ?

- Il affirme que c'est pour la bonne cause, que c'est _nécessaire_. L'Empereur a récemment autorisé les jeux dans l'Arène, les gladiateurs et les lions. Le Docteur pense qu'en l'éliminant, il pourrait mettre un terme à ce massacre. Moi je crois qu'il veut se venger, ni plus ni moins.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que nous avons été reconnus coupable du meurtre de l'Empereur Démétrius, la première fois que nous avons foulé cette planète, c'est-à-dire dans sept jours à compter d'aujourd'hui.

- Vous avez fait un bond en arrière d'une semaine par rapport à votre première visite, comprit Rose. Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il s'agit de vengeance ?

- Parce que, bien que l'Empereur ait été tué, la tradition des jeux est restée. Nous avons eu l'agréable chance d'y participer, râla l'autre sarcastique. Le Docteur sait d'avance que son geste n'aura pas de répercussion sur les prisonniers et sur l'Arène. Ce n'est donc qu'un prétexte pour assouvir son désir de vengeance.

Rose croisa les bras et réfléchit à la situation. Quelque chose clochait, quelque chose de très grave : le Docteur avait été arrêté et condamné pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas _encore_ commis. Mais il savait depuis lors qu'il serait amené tôt ou tard à éliminer le dirigeant de cette nation. C'était son destin, une fatalité évidente qui ne manquait pas de paradoxe.

- Si nous l'empêchons d'agir, commença-t-elle hésitante.

-… nous changeons la ligne du temps…, termina Kate. Car lui et moi ne serons plus arrêtés et jetés dans l'Arène. Rien de tout ce que nous avons vécu n'arrivera et cela créera un paradoxe.

- Et les paradoxes sont dangereux, rappela la jeune Tyler au souvenir de la mort de son père.

Elles restèrent toutes deux silencieuses à ce constat, puis Rose éclata soudainement :

- On ne peut pas le laisser faire ! Quel que soit le mal qu'il ait contracté, il est de notre devoir de le guérir. Lui n'aurait pas hésité à nous venir en aide…

- Super, moi qui adore jouer au Docteur, ricana son amie.

- Quels sont les symptômes ? s'entêta-t-elle toujours aussi spontanée.

- Attitude excentrique, brutalité excessive, et je dirais schizophrénie.

- Schizophrénie ?

- Problème de double personnalité, expliqua Kate qui en savait long -faute d'avoir côtoyer les psy un peu trop longtemps-.

- Tu veux dire qu'il tente de lutter contre le démon qu'il est devenu ?

- Je crois, sinon il m'aurait déjà tuée.

- Pourquoi diable aurait-il fait une chose pareille ??

- Eh bien, j'ai tenté de saboter son Tardis et il y avait ce marteau…

Elle grimaça, ne voulant guère donner de détail.

- S'il reste encore une trace du Docteur, de NOTRE Docteur, continua Rose toujours aussi indomptable, alors il n'est peut-être pas totalement perdu…

Kate hocha la tête lorsqu'elle entendit un gémissement derrière son épaule. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, lâchant un soupir à la vue du garde qui reprenait connaissance.

- Excuse-moi une minute !

Elle s'approcha furtivement, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et saisit son visage à deux mains.

- Salut mon mignon, souffla-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

L'autre ouvrit de larges yeux, prêt à hurler. Kate l'assomma d'un revers extrêmement puissant. Elle se releva et se frotta énergiquement les doigts, pour finalement revenir auprès du miroir.

- Tu disais ?

- Je pense pouvoir le sauver, annonça Rose.

L'ex-DJ haussa un sourcil.

- Désolée de te décevoir, mais… piégée dans une vitre, tu ne vas pas pouvoir faire grand-chose.

- Il y a un moyen, tu le sais.

Kate la dévisagea gravement puis secoua la tête, sachant pertinemment ce que Rose sous-entendait

- Non. Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Non, la dernière fois, j'ai bien failli en mourir. Ca m'a rendu complètement dingue… et… et cette crise de folie m'a menée tout droit à l'hôpital des foldingos ! Désolée Rose, mais je n'ai pas le choix, ma réponse est non.

- On a toujours le choix.

Kate haussa un sourcil, se remémorant les mots inscrits sur le parterre de la prison : _« On a toujours le choix… Bad Wolf »_. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit présumé de l'écriture mais ne vit rien d'autre que le sol de béton froid. Et si…

- Je sais que je peux le convaincre, enchaîna Rose implacable. Je suis la seule personne capable de le ramener à la raison.

- J'ai déjà essayé de le raisonner, riposta l'autre troublée, regarde où cela m'a menée : une cellule humide !

- Je suis différente !

- Pas tant que ça puisqu'il nous a confondues l'une et l'autre…

- Quoi ? s'interloqua Rose.

Kate se gifla mentalement, comprenant qu'elle avait dérapé. Elle n'aurait pas dû donner ce genre de détail, non vraiment pas. La jeune blonde ne la lâchait pas du regard et l'incita ainsi à poursuivre cette fine observation :

- Peu avant de… mourir dans l'Arène, il délirait… et il m'a confondu avec toi. Il voulait t'avouer quelque chose, mais il a claqué avant, et c'est en se régénérant qu'il est devenu Seigneur Dark Doctor.

Rose semblait sous le choc, soufflé par la nouvelle. Que voulait donc lui avouer le Docteur ? Etait-ce la même chose qu'il n'avait pu dire avant de disparaître, lors de cet adieu douloureux en Norvège ?

Kate quant à elle restait pensive. Quelque chose d'autre clochait : le Docteur était mort heureux, soulagé, et se réveillait ensuite enragé, ténébreux, violent et même prêt à tuer… Non, ce n'était pas logique. Il devait sans aucun doute y avoir une autre inconnue dans l'équation… Ainsi, après quelques secondes de recherche, elle se souvint d'un détail crucial et claqua des doigts :

- L'essence de Paroxymore !

- Quoi ? Quel Paroxymore ?

- Les gardes… peu avant de nous jeter dans l'Arène, ils ont injecté de l'essence de Paroxymore dans le sang du Docteur. C'est comme une sorte de poison émotionnel qui modifie les sentiments et en l'occurrence, ils cherchaient à provoquer sa haine et sa rage dans l'idée qu'il se batte le longuement possible… histoire de donner un peu de spectacle à la foule.

- C'est horrible, souffla Rose troublée.

- C'est du business… Il a résisté jusqu'à sa mort, mais lorsque la régénération s'est entamée -du moins une sorte de régénération car il n'a pas du tout changé- le produit circulait encore dans son organisme. Peut-être que cela a influencé sur la nouvelle personne qu'il est devenu…

- Qui sait ce qu'il peut provoquer à présent, animé de rage et de haine, en possession du dernier Tardis de l'Univers… tout est possible…, commenta l'autre gravement.

Kate lâcha un long soupir et passa une main derrière sa nuque, pesant le pour et le contre de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à annoncer. Elle n'avait pu ramener le Docteur dans le droit chemin, mais elle savait depuis longtemps qu'une seule personne dans ce vaste Multivers possédait encore le pouvoir d'influencer ses actes, de le réfréner dans sa colère, une seule personne qui aurait la force de s'opposer à lui : Rose Tyler. S'il avait prononcé son nom avant de mourir, ce n'était pas sans raison -bien que le cœur ait ses raisons que la raison ignore…

- Je ne peux pas le stopper… toi si Rose. Je…

Elle marqua une pose, encore réticente à l'idée qu'un autre esprit puisse s'emparer de son corps.

- J'accepte que tu viennes régler le problème en personne.

La jeune blonde prisonnière du miroir hocha la tête et sourit, heureuse en somme à l'idée de retrouver son Docteur l'instant de quelques minutes…

- Merci.

- Attention : pas de bêtise hein ! Je tiens à récupérer mon corps exactement comme il est à cet instant ! Ni en pièces détachées, ni en surpoids, ni malade, ni en sueur…

- J'y ferais attention, gloussa Rose. Mais pour que cela marche, il faut absolument que tu me laisses tout diriger, absolument tout ! Sinon le cerveau va entrer en crise comme la dernière fois et tu risquerais fort de ne pas y survivre. Moi non plus d'ailleurs…

- Super, soupira Kate angoissé. T'as toujours les mots pour rassurer c'est dingue !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire…

La DJ serra les mâchoires, s'approcha du miroir, puis déposa ses doigts sur la surface réfléchissante. Rose l'imita, toute aussi concentrée sur cette connexion étrange. Enfin les deux jeunes femmes avancèrent peu à peu leur front contre la glace. Au contact de cette dernière, il y eut un éclair bleuté qui éclaira la pièce l'instant de quelques secondes, puis la lumière disparut pour ne laisser place qu'à une seule des deux compagnes du Docteur : Rose Tyler –qui apparaissait alors sous les traits de Kate.


	5. Chapter 4

Le Docteur désinstalla toutes les alarmes ainsi que le système du surveillance à partir du local de sécurité. Ne restait que les gardes à maîtriser. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux écrans holographiques des caméras postées dans l'appartement de l'Empereur. Voilà une demi heure que ce dernier s'entretenait seul avec son fils Titius.

- Il va sauter de joie lorsque qu'il récupérera le trône de son père…, ricana le Docteur mauvais.

Il sortit de la petite pièce et marcha d'un pas sournois en direction des quartiers impériaux. Le Palais était somptueux, oui somptueux était le mot : des colonnes de marbre gigantesques qui s'élevaient jusqu'aux cieux, des bassins d'eau cristalline dans chaque pièce, des statues de déesses envoûtantes, des effigies de soldats massifs, le style Romain par excellence.

Il rencontra deux gardes postés devant les portes blindées donnant accès à la chambre de l'Empereur. Il s'approcha sans crainte et leur sourit -un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus arrogant et hautain.

- Bonsoir messieurs.

- Halte ! Déclinez votre identité !

- Déclinez votre identité, répéta machinalement le Gallifréen moqueur. Je suis le Docteur, j'ai été mandé par son Altesse en personne ! Regardez, c'est inscrit ici ! décréta-t-il fièrement en levant sous les yeux des deux hommes le fameux papier psychique…

* * *

Rose fut prise de vertige et pria intérieurement que Kate se tienne tranquille durant ce bref séjour. Si la jeune femme venait à résister, c'était la mort assurée pour toutes les deux. Elle se maintint à un mur et patienta quelques secondes encore, immobile.

- Ca décoiffe…, reconnut-elle à mi-voix.

Un courant d'air parcourut la pièce et la jeune femme frissonna, mal à l'aise. Elle remarqua alors sa tenue pour le moins légère et tira sur la chemise de nuit afin de la descendre jusqu'à ses genoux.

- Kate tu n'es qu'une petite allumeuse, ragea-t-elle sans parvenir à étirer le tissus. Si je sors comme ça, ils vont me sauter dessus et m'enfermer à nouveau.

Elle baissa alors les yeux vers le garde inconscient et haussa un sourcil.

- Peut-être pas enfin de compte…

* * *

- Ce papier est vierge, nota l'un des deux hommes.

- Non, je vous assure que c'est écrit noir sur blanc que…

- Nous sommes entraînés à une résistance psychique de niveau 1. Qui que vous soyez, vous devez reculer ! ragea l'autre en levant le canon de son arme ionique.

- Tiens, des gardes intelligents, remarqua alors le Docteur peu inquiet. C'est la première fois qu'on me la fait celle-là !

Il sourit, mauvais, et brassa l'air de ses bras. Les gardes, comme soufflés par une puissante vague de télékinésie, s'envolèrent d'un côté et de l'autre, puis s'écrasèrent au sol avec fracas, dans un craquement sourd et sinistre.

- Imbéciles, ragea le Docteur en s'approchant des portes infranchissables et plus particulièrement du système d'ouverture…

Il dégaina une fois encore son tournevis sonique et tenta d'infiltrer le système. Toutefois, la technologie utilisée semblait bien plus évoluée qu'à l'habituelle et résistait sans broncher aux attaques du terrible Gallifréen…

- Raaaah ! C'est pas vrai ! ragea-t-il en frappant violement le panneau de contrôle.

Se nourrissant de cette haine noire, il se concentra alors, posa les doigts sur la surface du dispositif et l'infiltra mentalement. Il visualisa les systèmes bloquant l'accès, et, tirant son énergie d'une force inconnue due à l'évolution récente de son cerveau, il les déverrouilla par la seule force de son esprit. Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent alors d'elles-mêmes, laissant place au sombre et dernier Seigneur du Temps…

* * *

- C'aurait pu être pire, commenta Rose en se détaillant dans le miroir.

Elle venait d'enfiler les vêtements du garde, vêtements bien trop grands certes, argentés et mal coupés, mais qui lui assuraient l'anonymat et la discrétion nécessaire à sa mission : sauver le Docteur de sa perdition.

Elle s'éclipsa de la cellule puis, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait en courant, elle revint sur ces pas, se souvenant alors qu'il avait été emprisonné dans cette même pièce –du moins d'après les dires de Kate. Peut-être pouvait-elle lui laisser une note ? Peut-être pouvait-elle le prévenir, une semaine à l'avance ?

Elle attrapa le poignard du gardien -qu'elle avait bien fermement attaché à sa ceinture- et grava énergiquement dans le sol un message qu'elle pensait juste et porteur d'une lourde signification :

_« On a toujours le choix… »_

Elle s'interrompit, hésitant à signer son propre nom : Rose Tyler. Pourtant, si elle laissait cet avertissement sans autre explication, possible qu'il ne ferait que l'ignorer. Elle devait donc y ajouter autre chose, quelque chose que lui seul comprendrait, quelque chose qui ne modifierait que très peu la Ligne du Temps… Elle sourit et acheva son chef d'œuvre de sa signature favorite :

_« Bad Wolf… » _

Elle quitta enfin la cellule et courut aussi vite que ses jambes lui permirent. Courir, courir, toujours courir, encore courir, voilà la vie aux côtés du Docteur, cette vie qu'elle redécouvrait alors, plongée dans un corps qui ne lui appartenait pas. Elle traversa la Place Majeure, encore bondée de monde et de marchands excentriques malgré l'heure tardive.

L'un d'entre eux, qui déambulait difficilement au milieu d'une allée et ne regardait pas en direction de la jeune femme –trop absorbé sans doute par son colis écrasant- la percuta de plein fouet.

Ils chutèrent tous deux à terre sous la force du coup. Le colis se déversa au sol, révélant ainsi une dizaine d'épées finement gravées et travaillées à la main.

- Non mais vous ne pouvez pas regardez où vous allez ! s'écria alors le marchand hors de lui.

- Désolée… souffla Rose en se relevant.

Elle tendit la main à l'homme, l'invitant ainsi à le redresser. Il accepta l'aide et elle le tira en arrière assez brusquement. Il se releva de ce fait sans trop de mal, mais toujours d'humeur électrique.

- Regardez-moi ce travail ! Vous allez m'aider à tout remettre en ordre !

- Désolée je n'ai vraiment pas le temps je…

- Si vous ne le faîtes pas, menaça l'autre, je préviens la Garde Impériale qu'une jeune femme s'est travesti en l'un de leur officier, compris ?

- D'accord ! ragea Rose en ramassant toutes les épées et en les rangeant proprement dans le linge de soie dorée.

L'homme l'observa faire, visiblement satisfait du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur cette jeune inconnue. Les mains dans les poches il attendit patiemment qu'elle lui remette le colis et déclara finalement, plus escroc que jamais :

- Vous allez m'en acheter deux !

- Quoi ?

- Cent crédits la lame. Ca vous en coûtera deux cent !

- Hors de question ! éclata alors Rose. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

- Garde ! appela l'autre avec un sourire malin.

- Chut ! souffla-t-elle à voix basse, craignant d'être démasquée.

- Alors ? Marché conclu ?

- Si vous ne devenez pas riche, ricana la jeune femme en fouillant les poches de l'uniforme, ce ne sera pas faute d'avoir essayé !

Elle trouva à l'intérieur de sa nouvelle veste une carte de crédit et la tendit au marchand. Ce dernier sourit de toutes ses dents et lui céda finalement deux épées finement gravées de dessins mythiques et de symboles inconnus.

- Merci ! s'enthousiasma l'autre jovial.

Rose fronça les sourcils et eut un flash issu de la mémoire de Kate. Ces épées, ces deux épées allaient jouer un rôle fondamental par la suite : elles aideraient le Docteur et sa compagne à vaincre les gladiateurs dans l'Arène. Toutefois, quelque chose manquait à leur surface : le message, le fameux message qui les poursuivrait jusqu'à l'instant final…

- Attendez ! s'écria-t-elle à l'adresse de l'escroc qui s'éloignait.

- Quoi encore ? bougonna l'autre.

- Pouvez-vous me graver quelque chose sur la lame des deux sabres ?

- Que voulez-vous y inscrire ?

- Sur la première, vous n'aurez qu'à mettre… eh bien écrivez-y : _« on a toujours le choix »_ et sur la seconde : _« Bad Wolf »_.

- J'en ai connu des femmes étranges, grommela l'autre en se munissant d'un tailleur laser, mais alors vous… vous avez la palme !

- Et encore, si vous saviez…, sourit Rose malicieuse.


	6. Chapter 5

Les lourdes portes blindées s'ouvrirent sur un homme sinistre. L'Empereur, qui débattait calmement avec son fils depuis plus d'une heure, s'interrompit brusquement et dévisagea l'inconnu, perplexe. Il ne lui fallut guère plus de quelques secondes pour comprendre le danger qu'il encourrait. Saisissant la main de Titius, il lui souffla à voix basse :

- Cours mon fils !

- Mais enfin père…

- Cache-toi, éloigne-toi autant que possible de cet endroit.

- Qui est-ce ? s'inquiéta le jeune adulte.

- Cours ! répéta le vieillard.

Le jeune homme s'éclipsa sans plus de détail. L'Empereur s'apprêtait à l'imiter et se leva, cherchant vainement à remuer ses vieux os, mais tandis qu'il s'enfuyait, une force invisible le cloua sur place et un vent violent referma toutes les issues. L'étrange homme, ce sombre inconnu, leva le bras dans les airs et, suivant son mouvement, l'Empereur s'envola, entièrement soumis à la télékinésie de son adversaire.

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance votre Altesse, lâcha l'autre en rabaissant négligemment son bras.

Le vieillard s'écrasa alors au sol dans un craquement sourd. L'inconnu s'approcha, lentement mais sûrement, tel un prédateur sournois qui se plaisait à jouer avec sa proie.

L'Empereur Démétrius était terrifié. Cet homme, cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, cet homme cruel qui semblait visiblement prêt à tout pour lui ôter la vie s'avança à son encontre, son long manteau noir flottant tel un spectre au dessus du marbre.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? A l'aide ! A la garde ! s'affola l'Empereur.

- Cela ne vous servira point à grand-chose votre Altesse, j'ai maîtrisé les gardes et le système de sécurité. Rien ni personne ne pourra vous venir en aide.

* * *

Rose détala les rues en direction du Palais Impérial, deux épées à sa ceinture, complètement essoufflée. Le temps pressait, s'écoulait inlassablement vers l'instant fatal et elle craignait bien de ne pouvoir intervenir à temps. Le Docteur perdrait alors le reste de son humanité. Combien de temps restait-il ? A peine quelques minutes… Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais une horloge interne, une horloge sans doute reliée au Docteur et à son univers déjanté, lui indiquait clairement et sans détour que le temps était désormais compté.

- Hey ! Qui êtes-vous ? l'interrompit un homme à l'entrée du Palais.

- On m'a appelée en urgence à… au service technique, balbutia-t-elle sans s'arrêter.

Il la saisit par le bras, la stoppa net et la toisa sévèrement :

- Avez-vous un laissez-passer ?

- Oh non…, soupira la jeune femme paniquée à l'idée qu'elle arriverait trop tard…

- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta le vieillard affolé.

* * *

L'inconnu le toisait de haut, le regard sévère et hautain, les yeux noirs de haine, la sueur perlant sur son visage pâle et coléreux. Vêtu de noir, portant gants et bottes de cuir, il apparaissait alors non pas comme un Seigneur du Temps mais comme un Maître de la Mort.

- Je suis le Docteur votre Altesse, et j'ai juré votre trépas.

- Mais… mais enfin, balbutia l'autre complètement apeuré, pourquoi ?

- Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi…

- Non je…

- Silence !

L'Empereur en resta muet et écarquilla les yeux, sentant une main invisible se refermer sur sa gorge. Le Docteur sourit, satisfait de ses nouveaux pouvoirs et de cette puissance implacable. Levant les doigts dans les airs, il referma progressivement le poing exerçant une pression intenable dans le crâne de sa victime…

* * *

- Laissez-moi passer ! se révolta Rose toujours sous l'emprise du gardien de nuit.

- Non, je n'ai pas réussi à contrôler votre droit d'entrer…

- Vous êtes bouché ou bien c'est la coutume du coin ? railla-t-elle mauvaise.

- Vous restez avec moi ! ordonna l'autre intransigeant.

- Ne m'en voulez pas, mais vous n'êtes pas mon genre.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix…

Sur ce, elle attrapa l'une des deux épées accrochées à sa ceinture -bien avant que l'autre ne dégaine son arme ionique- puis en plaça la pointe contre sa gorge.

- Et je peux me montrer très persuasive…

* * *

- Arrêtez, je vous en supplie, arrêtez ! supplia l'Empereur les mains plaquées sur sa tête.

Il se tordit de douleur sous les yeux malins de son agresseur. Le Docteur sourit et jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre. Encore dix secondes et la boîte crânienne du vieillard volerait en éclat.

* * *

Rose s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'immense Palais et suivit le couloir principal, comme le lui avait indiqué le garde à l'extérieur –juste avant qu'elle ne l'assomme.

Neuf…

Elle escalada les interminables escaliers menant à l'ascenseur central…

Huit…

Elle s'engouffra dans la large cabine vitrée et s'empressa d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur menant au dernier étage.

Sept…

- Mon Dieu, faîtes que j'arrive à temps…

Elle sautillait sur place, le cœur en proie à une lourde panique. Et si elle échouait ? Et si le peu d'humanité qu'il restait au Docteur disparaissait ce soir, lors de ce meurtre abominable ?

Six…

Non, jamais elle ne pourrait se pardonner d'avoir échoué… car tout était de sa faute en somme. Si elle n'avait pas rencontré le Docteur, si elle ne l'avait pas quitté, jamais il n'aurait déprimé de la sorte et contracté un virus émotionnel…

Cinq…

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Rose se rua à l'extérieur et courut de plus belle. Bon sang, que c'était dur ! Les allées n'en finissaient pas ! Les couloirs semblaient tout aussi interminables et les pièces gigantesques s'avéraient d'autant plus longues à traverser. Jamais elle n'arriverait à temps, non jamais ne parviendrait à le stopper…

Quatre…

L'angoisse de l'échec, la panique de débarquer une seconde trop tard –et peut-être aussi un profond sentiment qu'elle éprouvait vis-à-vis de cet homme incroyable- lui donnaient des ailes et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'envola, filant aussi vite que le vent vers les appartements de l'Empereur.

Trois…

Elle parvint enfin aux larges portes blindées protégeant la chambre de Démétrius. Elle ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde et se jeta ainsi dans la gueule du Loup, la tête la première…

Deux…

Le spectacle qu'elle y découvrit la pétrifia d'effroi. Le Docteur tout de noir vêtu et possédant en son pouvoir une incroyable puissance, était sur le point d'achever l'Empereur agonisant qui se tordait à ses pieds…

Un…


	7. Chapter 6

- STOP !! hurla Rose dans le dos du Docteur.

Elle sauta par-dessus un divan de cuir, escalada une table de bois massif et se jeta sur son ex-compagnon avec une hargne insoupçonnée –« suspecte » aurait dit Kate. Il perdit l'équilibre sous cet assaut brusque et tous deux roulèrent à terre avec perte et fracas.

- Merci, soupira l'Empereur avant de perdre connaissance.

Le Docteur se redressa vivement et saisit Rose par les bras, la plaquant brutalement à terre. Il s'agenouilla à califourchon sur son ventre, l'immobilisa sévèrement, tant et si bien qu'elle ne put exécuter une seule manœuvre de dégagement.

- Kate…, siffla-t-il les mâchoires serrées. Je vous avais pourtant clairement prévenu de ne pas vous mêlez de cette histoire. Je vous ai même épargné ! Voilà une erreur que je ne renouvellerai pas…

_NON ! Ne fais pas ça… pas elle !_

- Kate ? répéta Rose abasourdie.

Elle se souvint alors qu'elle n'était pas dans son propre corps et que par conséquent, le Docteur ne pouvait la reconnaître. Il leva lentement la main droite au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à lui porter le coup fatal…

_S'il te plaît... _

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça…, souffla-t-elle la voix tremblante.

- Ah oui ? Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais du remords ? Moi qui ai sacrifié tous les miens sans même hésiter ? L'assassin de ma propre espèce !

- Ne dîtes pas ça, je sais parfaitement que c'est faux.

- Vous n'en savez strictement rien ! éclata-t-il la voix vibrante de colère. Vous ne savez pas… J'ai poussé mon peuple pacifiste à la révolte. Je les ai convaincu d'aller au combat, de livrer bataille aux Daleks ! J'ai envoyé mes frères à la mort !

- Vous leur avez dit de se battre pour sauver l'Univers et la Création. Qui pourrait vous le reprocher ?

- Eux bien évidemment ! Chaque nuit je revois leurs visages, tous leurs visages… Ils reviennent me hanter de leurs hurlements dès que je ferme les yeux !

Rose le contempla un instant sans rien dire, le regard emplis de chagrin et de compassion. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle s'interrogeait sur les cauchemars du Docteur. Elle l'entendait parfois hurler dans son sommeil et se réveiller aussitôt en sursaut, complètement couvert de sueur. Dans ses moments là, elle s'autorisait à franchir le seuil de sa chambre pour le réconforter, sachant d'avance qu'il nierait que tout allait mal.

- Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous jamais dit ? souffla-t-elle doucement.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, comme en proie à une sensation étrange de familiarité. Ce doux regard, cette voix sanglotante ne ressemblait en rien au ton catégorique et aux yeux foudroyant de Kate Wilson… non ils n'avaient absolument rien avoir… Sa colère se dissipa quelque peu, comme gommé par la compassion si tendre qu'éprouvait Rose envers lui.

- Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit parce que j'en ai honte, déclara-t-il faiblement en relâchant peu à peu son emprise. Honte à en mourir. Je les ai tous sacrifié… Ma femme, mes fils, mes frères, mes instructeurs, mes amis… Nous livrions bataille dans ce coin reculé de l'espace, la Nébuleuse du Destin. Mais les Daleks étaient si nombreux, et bien qu'évolués, nous n'étions que peu habitués au combat. Voyant que la guerre tournait en leur faveur, voyant que nous allions perdre, j'ai fait la seule chose qui pouvait encore stopper leur avancée… J'ai pris place dans mon Tardis, le dernier Tardis, et j'ai fait exploser toutes les jeunes étoiles prisonnières du nuage de gaz bien avant que mon peuple n'entame sa retraite. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les sauver, aucun n'en a réchappé… La déflagration fut telle que la nébuleuse s'enflamma toute entière et vaporisa tous les Daleks –du moins je l'imaginais-, sans pour autant épargner mes compagnons… Je les ai tous tués… tous jusqu'au dernier.

Rose resta muette un long moment, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Elle en aurait certainement pleuré si elle n'était pas en si mauvaise posture, sur le point d'être exécutée par cet homme qu'elle avait toujours cru solide comme le titane et qui s'avérait aujourd'hui plus fragile que du cristal…

- Je suis désolée…

Le Docteur frémit soudainement, se raidit sous l'assaut brusque d'une force dévastatrice. La faible étincelle qui luisait alors dans son regard nostalgique s'éteignit brusquement. Le spectre noir revint hanter ses yeux noisette. Il serra avec force les avant-bras de la jeune femme et répéta, entrant dans une nouvelle fureur :

- Désolée ? Vous êtes désolée ? Je suis à l'origine du plus grand génocide de la Création et tout ce que vous avez à dire c'est « désolée » ? Décidemment, vous être bien représentative de votre espèce ! Les Humains, toujours prêts à parler pour ne rien dire ! Quand je pense que tous les êtres que j'aimais sont morts en faveur de votre race dégénérée ! Et dire que j'ai tout sacrifié pour vous sauver… Vous ne méritez pas que l'on vous sauve ! Non ! Vous ne méritez rien !

Il écarta largement les doigts au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à la tourmenter de supplices insupportables tout comme il l'avait fait précédemment avec l'Empereur…

- Vous n'êtes pas le Docteur ! éclata alors Rose paniquée. Jamais il ne tomberait si bas ! Jamais il n'accepterait de donner la mort à un homme pour se venger ! Jamais il ne ferait souffrir une personne incapable de se défendre…

_Exact, jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille…_

- Silence ! vociféra l'autre qui perdait un peu plus de terrain à chaque dire de la jeune femme.

- Jamais il ne se laisserait débordé par sa colère, par ses émotions, jamais il n'accepterait de céder si facilement à la haine et de s'abaisser au triste niveau des hommes : tuer sans raison.

_Elle a raison, elle a tellement raison…_

- J'ai dit SILENCE !

Sur ce, il la gifla violemment sans autre avertissement. Il conserva un long instant une expression dure et sauvage, puis il sembla perdre le contrôle, comme frappé lui aussi de la gifle qu'il venait de donner. Il se sentit soudainement défaillir, le cœur ravagé par la tristesse, la colère, la peine, la haine, le désespoir, la folie, la culpabilité, tous ces sentiments contradictoires qui le consumaient de l'intérieur… Incapable de résister à tout ce flux d'émotion que lui provoquait son étrange compagne, le démon du Gallifréen en vint au dernier recours possible : l'éliminer avant qu'elle ne renforce suffisamment le Docteur du seul vrai pouvoir responsable de sa puissance : la compassion et l'amour.

Rose fondit en larmes sous le coup monumental de la gifle. Jamais il n'avait levé la main sur elle, non jamais il n'avait osé durant tout ce temps. Peut-être n'y avait-il tout simplement plus d'espoir ? Peut-être était-elle arrivé trop tard enfin de compte… NON ! Elle refusait d'abandonner, pas encore… pas avant d'avoir jouer sa dernière carte…

- Je vais diviser chaque atome de votre être ! Cela vous apprendra à être insolente avec un Seigneur du Temps ! rugit-il alors menaçant.

- Vous avez regardé à l'intérieur du Tardis…

- Exact ! C'est tout ce qui fait ma puissance ! confirma-t-il fièrement. C'est l'origine de mes nouveaux pouvoirs ! Mouahaha !

- Alors vous savez que vous avez le choix Docteur, reprit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Vous voyez tout ce qui a été, tout ce qui est, et tout ce qui pourrait être… Vous savez qu'il existe un nombre incalculable de futurs, que rien n'est fixe dans l'avenir. Vous avez le choix de recouvrir votre état naturel, vous avez le choix de ne pas sombrer dans le chaos que provoque l'essence de Paroxymore dans votre organisme. On a toujours le choix Docteur… Le Tardis vous consume de l'intérieur et bientôt vous ne pourrez plus faire machine arrière… On a toujours le choix Docteur, et c'est maintenant que vous devez choisir…

Il la contempla, troublé par cette étrange sensation de familiarité. Sa nouvelle compagne avait certes toujours ressemblé à Rose, mais cette fois-ci, il décela dans son regard quelque chose qui n'y figurait pas auparavant : un sentiment caché et pourtant très vif, un sentiment profond que Kate Wilson ne pourrait jamais éprouver à son égard…

_Qui est-elle ? _

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir que j'ai regardé à l'intérieur du Tardis ? reprit-il froidement mais pas moins égaré. Comment pouvez-vous savoir que je vois l'intégralité du temps et de l'espace ?

- Parce que j'y ai moi aussi posé les yeux… il y a bien longtemps, alors que livriez seul un combat face l'armé des Daleks, sur un satellite d'émission télé… comment dire ? « mortelles ».

La mine du Docteur -du Dark Doctor- se décomposa subitement, comme assiégée par le doute et l'angoisse de cette soudaine révélation.

- Non, c'est impossible !

- Et oui…, susurra-t-elle non sans un sourire triste. C'est bien moi.

- NON !

Il reprit bien vite ses esprits et tenta de lui remettre une autre gifle, en vain. Rose ferma les yeux, anticipant le choc, mais ne sentant rien qui venait heurter son visage avec violence, elle se risqua à soulever une paupière. La main du Docteur était là, juste au dessus de sa joue, stoppée par une force invisible. Ses doigts s'animaient de tremblements irrépressibles, témoignant là d'un combat farouche qui s'exerçait hargneusement entre deux forces puissantes et opposées.

- Docteur…

_Tu en as suffisamment fait… plus jamais tu ne la toucheras, non, plus jamais tu ne lèveras la main sur elle… plutôt mourir tout de suite que de te laisser faire._

- Non, ce n'est pas vous ! Ce ne peut pas être vous ! s'entêta le démon dépassé par les évènements et prêt à tout pour garder le contrôle. Ce n'est qu'une ruse, une hallucination, un mensonge ! Vous ne cherchez qu'à gagner du temps pour vous sauver ! Voilà tout ! Ce n'est qu'une feinte ! Toutefois sachez bien Kate Wilson que vous ne me bernerez pas de cette façon, oh que non ! Non !

Rose le scruta un instant de ses yeux fondants, le cœur ravagé par une trop forte émotion qu'elle ne parvenait à canaliser. Il refusait de la reconnaître ? Il déniait de l'accepter ? Elle qui avait toujours eu foi en lui ? Elle qui tentait depuis des lustres à le rejoindre quels qu'en soient les risques ? Il n'avait pas le droit ! Non, Rose Tyler n'admettait pas qu'on lui refuse le droit d'exister et c'est pourquoi, continuant son combat contre cet être abominable qui possédait le Docteur, elle murmura, la gorge nouée par le chagrin :

- Dans ce cas… comment pourrais-je me souvenir du premier mot que vous m'avez dit Docteur. Comment aurais-je pu oublié ceci ? Le premier mot, le tout premier…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, esquissant un sourire nostalgique.

- Ca semble si loin maintenant… Dans le sous sol sinistre de ce maudit magasin. Vous avez saisi ma main…

Elle parvint à glisser son bras hors de son emprise et à attraper ses doigts tremblants, stagnant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle resserra tendrement l'étreinte sans qu'il ne cherchât à s'en défaire, hypnotisé par ce geste si doux, si affectueux.

- Vous l'avez saisie et vous m'avez dit un mot, un seul… vous avez dit : « courez ! »…

Elle marqua une légère pause, sourit de plus belle au souvenir de cet instant qui marquerait à jamais sa vie, pour conclure finalement :

- Et j'ai couru…

Le Gallifréen la contempla, un long –très long- moment sans mot dire, l'âme en proie à un ouragan dévastateur. Oui, le Docteur était ravagé, détruit de l'intérieur, submergé par ce trop plein d'émotion, noyé dans sa propre tristesse, errant seul dans le noir de cette incorrigible solitude, en détresse dans les ténèbres de son existence.

Et pourtant, malgré toute cette vile noirceur, une faible lueur venait de renaître, l'étincelle qui révélait alors au grand jour le chaos total régnant en maître dans son le labyrinthe de âme.

Elle avait ravivé cette flamme, d'une simple voix, d'un simple contact elle avait chassé l'obscurité de son cœur pour n'y laisser paraître qu'une lumière éblouissante, aveuglante, intense et douloureuse… oh oui, tellement douloureuse. Elle avait réussi là où il avait échoué : elle avait gardé l'espoir, la foi, tandis qu'il s'était égaré dans les méandres du chagrin et de la solitude.

Il se targuait souvent d'être l'être le plus intelligent de l'Univers, la plus haute Instance, libre comme l'air… mais parmi toutes les étoiles, parmi tous les mondes qu'il avait foulés, parmi les quelques univers qu'il avait explorés, une personne seulement était parvenue à le gouverner, à le commander d'un regard. Une seule personne qui avait encore le pouvoir d'aiguiser sa force et son courage, la seule personne de toute la Création pour laquelle il serait prêt à mourir dans la seconde si nécessaire… sa plus grande faiblesse, mais aussi sa plus grande force…

- Rose…, souffla-t-il les larmes aux yeux.


	8. Chapter 7

- Rose…, souffla-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

- Hello…

- Hello, répéta-t-il en esquissant un doux sourire complice.

Il déposa ses doigts sur son visage et le caressa tendrement, la respiration coupée par la surprise d'avoir sous lui une personne chère à ses cœurs, une des rares qu'il pensait ne plus jamais étreindre un jour. Et dire qu'il l'avait giflée ! Et dire qu'il avait bien failli la tuer ! Il se sentait rongé par le remords et le dégoût de lui-même, de ce qu'il était devenu, hanté par la culpabilité et la peur de la perdre à nouveau…

- Rose… je…

- Ne dîtes rien, s'empressa-t-elle aussitôt en scellant ses lèvres d'un index capricieux. Vous êtes malade, infecté par un virus émotif qui vous enrage de l'intérieur. L'essence de Paroxymore, vous vous souvenez ? Ca a bouleversé votre organisme et votre esprit, vous n'arrivez plus à penser et à agir sensément. Il faut que vous repreniez vos forces pour le combattre…

- Rose… argh !

Il se raidit et se jeta aussitôt sur le côté, libérant ainsi la jeune femme de son emprise. Les vagues de haine et de rage déferlaient dans son esprit, la colère l'assaillit de plus belle, fragilisant le faible barrage qu'opposaient encore la foi et l'espoir.

- Rose… je suis désolé, tellement désol… argh ! Je ne sais plus… je…

Il tomba à la renverse, parcouru par d'incessants soubresauts nerveux, incapable de se calmer ni de recouvrer ses forces. Rose sécha ses larmes –mieux valait-il ne pas aggraver l'état chaotique du Docteur en le rendant plus coupable encore de sa tristesse- s'agenouilla aussitôt à ses côtés et saisit fermement sa main crispée.

- Là… tout doux. Ca va aller maintenant, je suis là… il n'y a plus rien à craindre.

Finalement, voyant que ce mince contact n'avait que peu d'effet, elle se pencha vers lui et le prit délicatement dans ses bras, malgré les réticences qui lui opposa et les convulsions répétitives qui le secouèrent de tous les côtés.

- Il va revenir… arg… Rose… je sens qu'il est là… Il va contre-attaquer… mon démon… il vous en veut, terriblement…

Le Docteur n'eut pas le temps d'achever et se plia soudainement en deux, comme mordu à l'estomac. Il se cabra légèrement et se détendit aussitôt, pour finalement se contracter de plus belle, chargé par les coups incessants que lui portait l'Autre. La voix de son démon hurlait à ses oreilles, vociférait des mots terribles, des phrases redoutables, un vocabulaire de la tentation que le pauvre Docteur s'obligeait difficilement à ne pas écouter…

_Elle est si proche… elle est le seul obstacle à ta puissance totale… Sans elle tu serais capable de grandes choses, de tellement de choses ! Tu deviendrais alors invincible, mutant alors non pas en un Maître du Temps dévastateur mais en un Dieu Eternel. Elle n'est qu'un poids, un boulet que tu dois traîner chaque jour, le fouet qui te martyrise de remords et de honte ! La vie serait tellement plus simple sans sa petite existence inutile ! Elimine-la ! Tue-la ! Dans la souffrance la plus primaire qui soit… Elle est si proche, glisse tes mains autour de sa gorge et finissons-en ! _

- NON !! hurla-t-il en se redressant vivement.

Rose resserra davantage l'étreinte, passa un bras derrière sa nuque et le berça tant bien que mal, faisant abstraction de ses gémissements grêles, de la sueur qui perlait à grosses gouttes de son front et des sursauts vifs qui poignaient chacun de ses membres endoloris par le combat.

- Chut… Calmez-vous Docteur, ça va passer…

- Il vous veut du mal… il veut vous tuer… ne restez pas près de moi, je vous en supplie, ne restez pas…

Il secoua follement la tête, perdu et agité, aveugle et sourd, incapable de se maîtriser. De grosses larmes firent leur apparition sous ses paupières enflammées et coulèrent dans les creux de son visage plombé.

- Pourquoi Docteur ? Pourquoi voudrait-il m'éliminer ?

- Parce que… parce que vous êtes une de mes faiblesses… ma faiblesse. Argh !

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les mâchoires serrées, s'agrippant à sa compagne comme à une bouée de sauvetage, étranglant ses habits de ses doigts noueux et désespérés, haletant comme une bête, l'âme et le corps balayé par le vent furieux de la colère et du désir de tuer. Rose ne se recula pas pour autant, malgré la menace qui pesait sur sa proximité avec le Docteur. Non, jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait –chose qu'elle avait déjà maintes et maintes fois dite par le passé-, et surtout pas en cet instant, alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle plus que jamais :

- Docteur, vous devez le battre ! murmura-t-elle à son oreille d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire. Je vous ai vu affronter de terribles créatures, bien plus dangereuses encore que les fantômes de vos cœurs. Des Daleks, des Cybermen et le Diable en personne, l'essence même du Mal ! Vous livriez bataille pour sauver des vies, comme toujours… Cette fois-ci, je veux que vous vous battiez en votre nom ! Battez-vous pour survivre ! Ne le laissez plus jamais vous influencer, vous m'avez comprise ? Plus jamais ! Battez-vous !


	9. Chapter 8

- Battez-vous !

Ainsi le Docteur se battit… Il lutta durant des heures, secoué de part et d'autre cette force implacable qui se déchaînait en lui… mais il tint bon. Accroché à Rose, bercé par son étreinte si tendre, soulagé par le son de sa voix si claire, il livra bataille –une terrible bataille- contre l'ennemi de son cœur… et il vainquit.

Les tremblements se firent moins nombreux, les convulsions s'espacèrent, bientôt le Docteur recouvrit une respiration normale. Il se dégagea alors brusquement de Rose, s'éloigna en titubant vers le balcon de l'Empereur et tomba à nouveau à genoux.

- Docteur ! l'appela-t-elle inquiète en le rejoignant.

Il tendit vivement le bras pour la tenir à l'écart puis fut soudainement pris de spasmes violents. Dans un dernier effort qui lui parut plus dure que tout, il baissa la tête et cracha le produit responsable de son cauchemar… Le virus émotionnel, l'essence de Paroxymore s'échappa de ses lèvres sous forme de vapeur noire et se dissipa finalement dans la nuit si douce de ce printemps méditerranéen.

- Il est parti…, soupira difficilement le Docteur en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, éreinté par ce long et pénible combat, par cette résistance sauvage, et répéta à nouveau, la voix tremblante :

- Il est parti… parti… parti… il est enfin parti….. parti… parti… Il est parti…

Rose sourit et s'approcha silencieusement, l'observant sans mot dire, soulagée en somme que cette histoire se finisse bien. Le Docteur, après quelques longs soupirs d'épuisement, ouvrit les yeux et dévisagea son ancienne compagne avec une intensité rare.

La brume malsaine qui hantait jusqu'alors ses iris noisette semblait s'être vaporisée, restituant la chaleur, la joie, et le réconfort d'être à ses côtés. Oui, le Seigneur du Temps était tout simplement heureux. Il y avait également cette étincelle mystérieuse, cette petite flamme que Rose n'était jamais réellement parvenue à décrypter, mais qui s'embrasait de plus belle lorsque leurs regards se croisaient. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant de longues minutes –les mots ne pouvant exprimer avec exactitude le bonheur qu'ils vivaient l'un et l'autre en cet instant-. Puis finalement le Docteur récupéra son assurance légendaire et déclara, grand coquin qu'il était :

- Rose Tyler… ne me laisserez-vous donc jamais en paix ?

- Jamais ! répliqua malicieusement la jeune femme.

Il saisit sa main et l'enlaça fermement de ses doigts tenaces, bien décidé à ne plus jamais l'abandonner. Toutefois, malgré l'immense joie qu'il éprouvait de la retrouver, malgré l'extase qui le saisissait au contact de sa peau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Kate –cette étrange petite femme agaçante qui hantait ces journées de piques satyriques en tout genre- et à la présence de Rose dans sa tête et son corps.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? Comment… comment se fait-il que ce soit vous ? Où est Kate ?

- Quoi, vous n'êtes pas content de me revoir ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Si, bien sûr que si… mais c'est impossible !

- C'était déjà impossible de voyager d'une dimension à l'autre, vous vous souvenez ? Et pourtant, on l'a fait… plusieurs fois !

- Oui, je sais… mais il n'existe plus aucune faille ! Vous ne devriez plus être là ! Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends vraiment…

Il se prit la tête à deux mains, songeant alors aux solutions envisageables et s'écria soudainement :

- Oui !

Avant de baisser les yeux et de marmonner un faible :

- Non…

Puis une autre idée sembla à nouveau le satisfaire :

- Oui ! Non, ce n'est pas… argh ma tête ! gémit-il en se massant les tempes… Non, non, non, vous ne pouvez pas… Si ! Non. Tssssst !

Il en vint finalement à sa dernière tentative et claqua des doigts, éclairé d'une idée qui lui parut tout simplement brillante :

- Kate disait qu'elle avait séjourné à l'asile… Oui c'est ça ! Elle voyait une femme dans les miroirs ! Et c'était vous ! Vous étiez en contact ! Oui tout s'explique !

Rose sourit de toutes ses dents, reconnaissant bien là son Docteur. Elle admit bien malgré elle qu'il était incroyablement mignon lorsqu'il arborait cette mine de savant fou prêt à livrer bataille contre toute énigme invraisemblable. Complètement décoiffé, le regard aliéné, la sueur perlant légèrement sur son front lisse, le cerveau en ébullition, il apparaissait alors sous les traits du véritable Docteur, celui auquel rien ne résiste !

- Vous êtes toutes les deux connectées… mais pourquoi diable ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Je veux dire… cela demande une énergie extraordinaire –je dirais même colossale- pour communiquer d'un Univers à l'autre. Energie psychique ? Plus subtile, plus passe-partout… mais vous n'êtes pas suffisamment entraînée à ce genre de capacité pour être capable de…

- Hey ! s'offusqua Rose.

- Désolé mais…

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas.

- Exact ! Et je déteste ne pas comprendre.

- Pour une fois que je suis l'objet de toute votre attention…, gloussa-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres dans une mimique adorable.

Le Docteur esquissa un sourire malin, mais préféra ne pas relever la remarque -si elle savait… Il fronça les sourcils et leva le nez au ciel, scrutant les étoiles à la recherche d'une réponse quelconque expliquant ce phénomène.

- C'est très étrange…, commenta-t-il finalement dans un chuchotement songeur.

Il posa à nouveau les yeux sur sa silhouette rayonnante et sourit largement :

- Mais c'est brillant ! Oh oui, absolument brillant… génial !

Il tendit les bras, euphorique qu'il était de l'avoir enfin retrouvée. Rose s'y engouffra et l'enlaça à nouveau avec tendresse, le cœur battant. Il l'attira plus fort contre son torse, et huma un long moment au travers de ses cheveux son parfum exquis -qui semblait bel et bien l'avoir suivi dans cette autre dimension.

- A l'aide…, geignit une voix dans leur dos.

Les deux complices se retournèrent pour constater que l'Empereur Démétrius reprenait peu à peu connaissance. Ils se séparèrent aussitôt et s'empressèrent de rejoindre sa Majesté. Le Docteur s'agenouilla à ses côtés, sorti son stéthoscope et vérifia le cœur du souverain.

- Non ! Pas lui ! s'affola alors le vieillard.

- Allons votre Altesse, ce n'est guère décent de refuser une main qui vous vient en aide !

- Ne craignez rien…, le rassura Rose.

- Qui plus est je suis Docteur, et je crois à peu près savoir ce que vous avez subi récemment…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rose, ses traits figés par une mimique embarrassée. Après tout, il avait bien failli le tuer ! Comment allait-il s'en sortir cette fois-ci ? La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel dans une moue exaspérée.

- Vous avez la migraine je suppose, lâcha-t-il alors en rangeant son matériel médical dans une de ses nombreuses poches intérieures.

- Vous supposez ? grogna le vieux. ;

- Oui, il adore supposer ! renchérit Rose en lui jetant un regard très expressif dont la signification exacte était : « déguerpissons avant qu'il ne sonne la garde ! »…

Le Docteur comprenait sans mal le message, mais quelque chose le chiffonnait, un problème qui n'était pas des plus superficiels :

- On est en train de créer un paradoxe…

- Quoi ? s'éberlua Démétrius.

- Je sais, déclara alors Rose en baissant la tête vers ses chaussures. J'y avais déjà pensé.

- Si l'Empereur ne meurt pas cette nuit, alors rien de ce que j'ai vécu n'aura existé, ce qui est impossible puisque je l'ai vécu…

- Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser faire.

- Vous auriez pourtant dû…

- Vous alliez vous transformer en un monstre sanguinaire !

- Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous ? s'inquiéta le vieillard.

- Un monstre est nettement moins dangereux que la cession de l'Univers ! Si je ne tue pas cet homme maintenant, alors c'est la fin pour nous tous… et en particulier pour nous deux.

Rose le dévisagea gravement puis secoua la tête, rejetant cette idée. Ils s'étaient tous les deux battus trop dur pour en finir là, réduit à l'impuissance face au Destin…

- Non, vous n'assassinerez personne cette nuit.

- Il faudra pourtant bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

- Dans ce cas, lâcha-t-elle en sortant l'une des deux épées de son fourreau.

- Au secours !! paniqua l'Empereur.

- Que faîtes-vous ? se troubla le Docteur.

Elle analysa quelques secondes la lame luisante puis en approcha progressivement la pointe près de la gorge de Démétrius.

- Je… , hésita-t-elle confuse,… je ne suis ni prête à briser l'Univers, ni prête à vous regarder tuer un homme.

- Vous n'êtes pas non plus prête à assassiner qui que ce soit de sang froid !

- Ca c'est vous qui le dîtes !

Il attrapa brusquement l'épée par la lame, lui arracha des mains, et la catapulta au loin. Puis, lui jetant un regard sévère, lourd de reproches, il lui souffla d'une voix dramatique :

- C'est hors de question Rose ! Je refuse que vous tombiez si bas à cause de moi !

- On n'a pas le choix Docteur…, geignit-elle accablée par cette sombre fatalité qui semblait s'acharner sur eux.

Il soupira bruyamment, incapable d'éliminer un vieillard sans défense, incapable de briser l'Univers et pire encore : incapable de demander à Rose d'exécuter qui que ce soit… non, il ne voulait pas lui céder son fardeau, la souiller de cette noirceur invivable qu'est le remords et la culpabilité… elle qui était si innocente, si jeune encore. Non, il en était tout à fait hors de question ! C'est ainsi que, parmi toute cette incapacité à décider de quoi que ce soit, à _choisir_, il lui vint alors un éclair de génie, un de ceux qui illuminaient son visage d'une intelligence et d'un enthousiasme sans égal…

- « On a toujours le choix », vous vous souvenez ? sourit-il malin.

Elle plissa les yeux, cherchant à décrypter cette soudaine attitude espiègle, ses yeux rieurs, son regard joueur, cette lumière de génie qui éblouissait son regard… puis elle sembla comprendre :

- Vous avez une idée derrière la tête…

- Oh que oui ! confirma-t-il dans un léger haussement de sourcils ensorceleur.

- Quelqu'un va-t-il enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'énerva l'Empereur quelque peu oublié.

- Votre Altesse ! s'enchanta le Docteur en aidant le vieil homme à se relever. Avez-vous déjà entendu parlER de Retour vers le Futur ?


	10. Chapter 9

- Donc, si je comprends bien, récapitula Démétrius, vous êtes des voyageurs du Temps. Vous avez été condamnés pour un meurtre que vous n'aviez pas encore commis : le mien… On vous a empoisonné avec de l'essence de Paroxymore, amplifiant votre rage et votre haine et… et si cette charmante jeune femme n'était pas intervenue, la boucle se serait fermée d'elle-même. Ainsi, il n'y aurait pas actuellement de paradoxe.

- C'est tout à fait ça ! Il est brillant notre Empereur, tout à fait brillant ! N'est-ce pas Rose ?

- Oui, sourit-elle devant sa jovialité excessive.

- Et vous voulez m'emmener hors de mon Empire pour empêcher l'Univers de se briser ? En me faisant passer pour mort ?

- C'est exact !

- Mais je ne peux pas abandonner ma place !

- Il me semblait pourtant avoir précisé qu'il s'agissait de la survie de tout l'Univers…, répéta le Docteur pensif. Je n'ai peut-être pas assez mis l'accent sur le mot « survie »…

- Quelque chose cloche dans votre histoire, reprit le vieillard confus.

- Ah…, s'interloqua le Seigneur du Temps. Et quoi donc ?

- Ces jeux dont vous m'avez parlé… de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? s'éberlua Rose en levant lentement les yeux vers le Gallifréen.

- Au courant de quoi ?

Les deux complices se jetèrent un coup d'œil en biais, perplexes par cette nouvelle révélation. Le silence perdura quelques secondes, le temps pour chacun d'assimiler l'information et d'en déduire des conséquences inédites.

- Si l'Empereur n'est pas à l'origine des jeux dans l'Arène, enchaîna le Docteur songeur, alors ce ne peut être que…

Un cliquetis métallique résonna dans leur dos. Les trois compagnons se retournèrent simultanément et découvrirent le jeune Titius, armé d'un fusil à particules ioniques, prêt à faire feu au moindre geste suspect.

- Que moi ! conclut-il avec un sourire narquois.

Un coup de théâtre pour le moins spectaculaire qui ne laissa pourtant pas le Docteur sans voix :

- Mais bien sûr ! Kate l'avait deviné ! s'exclama-t-il au souvenir du Tribunal qu'ils avaient tous deux affrontés –et où il n'avait guère défendu sa cause, faute d'une petite déprime… Un vrai détecteur de mensonges cette brave Wilson ! Elle avait tout de suite compris que vous étiez le meurtrier de Démétrius !

- Toi ! Mon fils ! s'écria alors le vieux père en se rapprochant. C'est donc toi qui as réinstauré l'Arène et ses gladiateurs !

- J'avais besoin d'argent !

- Ah… l'argent gouverne toujours le monde, même en 12 005 ! soupira le Gallifréen peu surpris. Je vous l'avais dit Rose ! Le plus grand péché de l'homme c'est…

- Silence !

-… l'avarice.

Sur ce bref constat, Titius tua son père, simplement et sans états d'âme. Tout alla si vite. Rose eut à peine le temps de s'écarter de l'Empereur pour éviter la décharge meurtrière. Le Docteur quant à lui ne bougea pas d'un cil et ne put malheureusement intervenir, faute de temps… -et oui, même les Seigneurs du Temps pouvaient être en retard de quelques millisecondes-. Titius pointa son arme vers son père, et, sans marquer une seule hésitation, tira une rafale qui lui fut malheureusement fatale.

- NON ! hurla le Gallifréen en rattrapant le vieil homme dans sa chute.

Démétrius trépassa immédiatement sous le coup, trop âgé pour endurer le choc. Ses yeux bleus perçant se voilèrent de gris et il lâcha presque instantanément son dernier soupir tandis que le Docteur le déposait délicatement au sol. Rose observa le spectacle, horrifiée, craignant à présent pour sa vie et celle de son compagnon. Ce dernier se releva aussitôt, relâchant la dépouille de l'honorable souverain, et marcha d'un pas frénétique à l'encontre de son adversaire :

- Sa mort n'était pas nécessaire ! J'aurais pu l'éloigner loin d'ici et vous auriez récupéré sa place sans avoir de sang sur les mains !

- Il ne méritait que ça, ce vieillard sénile ! Voilà trente ans que je vis dans son ombre ! Reculez !

- Docteur attention !

- Soyez sans crainte Rose, il ne nous éliminera pas… Oh non, il ne commettrait pas cette erreur ! Vous savez pourquoi ? Je vais vous dire pourquoi : parce que nous sommes les deux suspects responsables du meurtre de son père et par conséquent, si nous venions à mourir sous l'effet de la même arme, cela poserait sujet à controverse… J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, confirma l'autre sans lâcher son fusil ionique.

- Evidemment, j'ai toujours raison !

- Euh non, pas toujours… dénia Rose à voix basse en secouant légèrement la tête.

Le Docteur parut réfléchir quelques secondes, puis admit, un tantinet plus modeste :

- Pas toujours, c'est vrai…

- Au début je pensais que vous vous chargeriez tout seul du cas de mon père. Vous étiez si bien lancé ! ajouta Titius le plus arrogant du monde. Et puis, cette petite idiote est venue pointer le bout de son nez…

- Hey ! se froissa Rose sous l'insulte.

- J'ai alors compris qu'il me faudrait achever le travail !

- Etonnant que vous ne l'ayez pas fait exécuter par l'un de vos domestiques, grand fainéant que vous êtes !

- On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même !

- Oui, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…

Rose s'agenouilla auprès de l'Empereur et passa délicatement une main sur ses yeux écarquillés, scellant ses paupières à tous jamais. Les morts s'accumulaient sans cesse dans le sillon du Docteur. Il était comme le feu, source de lumière et fléau des hommes… A le frôler de trop près, on se brûle… voilà quelque chose qui ne changerait probablement jamais et qui ferait de lui un être terriblement et définitivement solitaire… Rose l'avait compris depuis fort longtemps, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'abstenir de le suivre comme son ombre, attirée telle l'aiguille d'une boussole pour son pôle Nord. Elle leva lentement les yeux vers lui, et le fixa tristement, tandis qu'il lui tournait le dos pour s'adresser au Nouvel Empereur d'un ton des plus polémiques :

- Je ne vous laisserais pas vous en tirez de la sorte ! Soyez-en sûr !

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire ! Sinon, adieu l'Univers !

- Ah oui ! s'écria l'autre en s'avançant d'un pas furieux. Vous croyez vraiment que cela va m'arrêter ??

Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres seulement de la figure de Titius et pouvait sans mal sentir son haleine parfumé aux saveurs exotiques -mais pas moins acidifiée par le goût du sang. Le jeune homme eut quelque mal à soutenir son regard, un regard foudroyant, un regard âgé, un regard qui avait contemplé l'Univers dans son immensité, un regard intense qui vous clouait le cœur par sa sévérité et son ardeur.

Toutefois ce regard changea de cible, attiré par un bip sonore dans le fond de la pièce. Le Docteur remarqua alors un rideau en mouvement, puis le bruissement d'une plante non loin de là. Le vent ? Peu probable. La nuit était calme. Aucune brise, aucun orage, aucune tempête n'aurait pu venir troubler cette tranquillité de plomb. Quelle en était la cause dans ce cas ?

Tandis que les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit de génie, Rose quant à elle restait en retrait, ressentant une étrange sensation de malaise. Une violente migraine la saisit soudainement, compressant son crâne de part et d'autre. Elle serra les mâchoires, ne désirant pas attirer la attention des deux hommes en ébullition. Le Docteur ne remarqua rien, trop investi dans son interminable quête de justice, mais toujours impuissant face aux règles qui commandaient tout Seigneur du Temps digne de ce nom : ne pas changer le cours de l'Histoire.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire Docteur, ricana Titius qui s'attribuait d'ores et déjà la démarche d'un Nouvel Empereur digne de ce nom.

Il jeta alors son arme à quelques mètres de là pour finalement hurler à pleins poumons :

- A l'aide ! Au secours ! On a tué mon père ! A l'aide ! L'Empereur a été assassiné ! Au secours, à moi !!

Le Docteur se retint difficilement de le frapper. D'ailleurs il l'aurait sans doute fait, s'il n'avait pas perçu les gémissements étouffés de Rose dans son dos. Il se retourna vivement pour constater que sa compagne était sur le point de mourir. Les yeux révulsés, le sang se déversant de son nez et de ses oreilles, elle convulsait sous l'assaut brutal d'un mal indomptable.


	11. Chapter 10

- Rose ! s'écria-t-il en accourant à ses côtés. Rose vous m'entendez ?

- Kate…, balbutia-t-elle à demi consciente. Elle… se réveille…

Il la saisit dans ses bras et dégagea de son visage les nombreuses mèches blondes et rebelles.

- Chut ça va aller Rose, souffla-t-il d'une voix douce sans plus se préoccuper de Titius.

- Le miroir…

- Le miroir ? Quel miroir ? Rose parlez-moi ! s'inquiéta-t-il devant son piteux état. Quel miroir ?

- La cellule…

Elle gémit faiblement, mais ne put donner davantage de détails, le cerveau soumis à une torture insoutenable qui lui occasion une hémorragie cérébrale des plus sévères.

- Rose, restez avec moi !

Le miroir… la cellule… Mais oui ! Quel imbécile ! Elle communiquait avec Kate par le biais de miroirs. Elle est donc arrivée dans cette dimension au moyen d'un miroir ! La cellule… quelle cellule ? Kate… il l'avait enfermé dans une cellule… se pourrait-il que…

- Tenez bon Rose…, lâcha-t-il en la soulevant difficilement du sol.

Rose n'était pas légère, il devait l'admettre. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas adopté la carrure d'un déménageur au cours de sa dernière régénération. Mais il trouva suffisamment de force et de volonté pour la porter aussi loin que possible, si tant est qu'elle survive.

Il s'échappa du Palais, traversa la place Majeure et regagna finalement la Prison au pas de course, construite à proximité de l'Arène. Il s'introduisit dans le bâtiment, piégeant les quelques vigils à l'aide de son badge psychique.

- On y est presque Rose, accrochez-vous, souffla-t-il en pénétrant dans la dite cellule.

Il trouva le garde assommé et déshabillé, haussa un sourcil, intrigué et soupçonneux vis-à-vis de ses deux compagnes, ne sachant trop laquelle avait eu l'idée de l'assommer –et comment elle y était parvenue- ou laquelle l'avait dévêtit de ses affaires…

Il ne s'attarda guère longtemps sur cette découverte incongrue et se dirigea aussitôt vers le large miroir. Il déposa Rose au sol, haletant, et enfila immédiatement ses lunettes pour étudier l'objet en question. Après quelques secondes d'analyse, il secoua la tête, perplexe.

- C'est un miroir…, conclut-il finalement. Un très beau miroir, mais un très simple miroir…

- Docteur…, gémit l'autre d'une voix lointaine.

- Tenez bon.

Il s'approcha de la glace et inspira profondément, humant à pleins poumons cet objet supposé inodore. Il perçut alors un parfum peu conventionnel, et, approfondissant l'examen, il lécha du bout de la langue la surface froide, pour finalement s'écrier :

- Goût métallique, particules ioniques… Oui ! C'est ça ! Transfert d'énergie !

Il saisit le visage de Rose à deux mains, et sans, la quitter des yeux, lui baisa le front, avant de lui offrir le plus tendre des sourires…

- Rose Tyler… J'ai été ravi de vous revoir… Non, plus que ça : j'ai été heureux ! Ebloui ! Enchanté ! Subjugué !

Son sourire s'effaça. Il lâcha un faible soupir de regret, le cœur lourd de chagrin par cette rencontre éphémère qui n'avait que trop peu duré. Il désirait tant la garder à ses côtés, oh que oui… Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de la voir mourir dans ses bras juste pour satisfaire son caprice, non… Lentement, délicatement, il approcha son visage d'ange ensanglanté près du miroir. Lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec la surface vitrée, une décharge d'énergie illumina la pièce d'un éclair bleuté. Le Docteur se recula légèrement et plissa les yeux, ébloui par cette lumière aveuglante qui disparut quelques secondes plus tard…

Le corps de Kate reposait seul, immobile à proximité du large psyché. Le Docteur se pressa à ses côtés et lui saisit le poignet, espérant y déceler quelque chose, n'importe quoi en somme, un battement, un tout petit battement attestant encore d'une étincelle de vie dans ce corps si fragile qui jouait les gros dur.

- Vous m'entendez ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix qui cachait mal son angoisse.

- Mmmmm…, grommela la jeune femme.

- Kate, c'est vous ?

- Mmmrrrr… pouvez pas me laisser tranquille… suis pas payée pour faire des heures supp… gallifréen déjanté et complètement paumé… allez dansez la java autour de votre Tardis et foutez-moi la paix !

Oui, c'était bien Kate. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et grimaça. Le Docteur sourit de toutes ses dents et sautilla sur place, heureux en somme qu'elle ait survécu -ce qui signifiait que c'était probablement le cas de Rose…

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Comme si j'avais la plus grosse gueule de bois de toute ma vie…

Elle geignit et se massa le crâne, avant de remarquer d'un coup d'œil très observateur :

- Tiens vous ne jouez plus les Seigneurs Noirs, Lord Dark Doctor ?

Le Gallifréen ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hocher la tête, peu fier de son précédent comportement. Il l'avait traitée comme une moins que rien, il l'avait électrolysée, enfermée dans une sordide cellule en espérant bien qu'elle finirait par y moisir un jour. Elle avait pourtant risqué sa vie en permettant à Rose de contrôler son cerveau par une transplantation d'esprit extrêmement dangereuse. Il l'observait de ses grands yeux chocolat, un sourire en coin, et secoua la tête, le regard emplis de compassion et de remords :

- Je suis désolé, je suis sincèrement déso…

- Oh fermez-là un peu hein. Vous allez me faire fondre sur place.

- Quoi ? s'éberlua-t-il.

- Oui…, reprit-elle embarrassée, votre look Matrix –tout de noir vêtu-, je trouve ça adorablement sexy… Si en plus vous devenez sympa, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de vous sauter dessus alors… s'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas trop condescendant.

Il émit un faible rire et l'aida finalement à se relever. Kate se plaisait à relativiser les choses, à éluder les sujets graves et tragiques en passant pour ridicule, à lui faire oublier que sa vie n'était qu'un livre de chapitres alternant solitude et souffrance -un peu comme Rose en fait.

- Aïe, ma tête ! se plaignit-elle en s'effondrant.

Le Docteur la rattrapa in extremis, passa un bras par-dessus son épaule et l'aida à avancer, doucement, sans se presser.

- Vous risquez d'avoir mal pendant quelques jours…

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle.

Elle grimaça, comprenant qu'il valait mieux ne pas élever la voix, sous faute d'avoir plus mal encore…

- C'est une blague ? reprit-elle à voix basse.

- Désolé, sourit le Docteur.

- J'espère pour vous que vous avez de l'aspirine…, grommela-t-elle en prenant la direction du Tardis.

Elle se stoppa en chemin, revint sur ses pas, et attrapa le large miroir, qu'elle porta difficilement. Le Docteur la suivit des yeux, et demanda, la voix légèrement troublée :

- La voyez-vous ?

- Qui ?

- Rose…

Kate se pinça les lèvres et lui répondit par un regard désolé. Elle caressa la surface du psyché et haussa les épaules :

- Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est une bonne idée déco. Dans la salle principale du Tardis, ça va faire un malheur !

Elle avança en tanguant, le lourd objet pesant dans ses petits bras chétifs mais pas moins puissants. Le Docteur sourit une fois encore, les mains dans les poches. Kate était un spectacle à elle toute seule.

- Surtout ,e m'aidez pas ! ragea-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il s'approcha prestement, attrapa l'un des côtés du miroir aux roses, et le porta à son tour. Sur un commun d'accord et d'un pas coordonné, ils s'avancèrent tous deux à l'encontre de la blue box, l'un geignant sans cesse sous les maux de tête, l'autre gardant un silence pour le moins révélateur d'une angoisse profonde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas encore ? soupira la jeune femme.

- Tout va bien, mentit le Seigneur du Temps.

- Et moi je suis Reine d'Angleterre. Pourquoi cette mine d'enterrement ?

Clairvoyante, comme à son habitude. Le Docteur ragea intérieurement. Quelle idée saugrenue avait-il eu de l'inviter à son bord ? Elle insista lourdement, tant et si bien qu'il se résolut finalement à lui avouer le sujet de ses préoccupations :

- Le peuple de cet Empire va être gouverné par un imposteur, dont la principale obsession est de soumettre des hommes à des jeux barbares afin d'en faire une attraction touristique. Tout est ma faute et je ne peux absolument rien tenter pour l'empêcher…

Kate se priva de tout commentaires péjoratifs du genre : « vous aimez bien semer la pagaille tout de même ! ». Ils parvinrent finalement aux portes du Tardis et pénétrèrent dans la salle des commandes. Le Docteur s'approcha de la console, tira quelques leviers, appuya sur quelques boutons, sans trop savoir lui-même ce qu'il faisait réellement. Une bonne technique de camouflage qui cachait ses peines profondes, la nouvelle perte de Rose et la déchéance d'un peuple prospère par un Empereur impitoyable.

- J'ai réfléchis ! s'écria Kate alors dans son dos.

Elle posa délicatement le miroir au sol et s'approcha en sautant sur la console. Le Docteur ouvrit de larges yeux et crisa intérieurement lorsqu'elle bondit pour s'asseoir jovialement sur toutes les manettes et commandes de l'appareil qui crissèrent alors sous son poids.

- Mon Tardis, siffla-t-il les dents serrées.

- Oui ! s'écria-t-elle tout sourire aux lèvres, sans comprendre sa réaction crispée. Votre Tardis !

- De quoi ?

- Cette vielle poubelle volante voyage bien dans le temps, non ?

- Attention à ce que vous dîtes ! lança-t-il sévèrement, appréciant peu la remarque désobligeante vis-à-vis de son vaisseau.

Kate sourit et sortit son téléphone portable, le balançant dans les airs. Le Docteur haussa un sourcil pour le moins perplexe et le rattrapa au vol, avant de l'analyser dans le creux de ses mains.

- Oui, et alors ? demanda-t-il un tantinet perdu –avec Kate, il fallait s'attendre à tout ! -.

- Alors vous, vous avez votre Tardis, et moi, j'ai mon portable dernier cri qui ne demande qu'à être utilisé en bonne et due forme !


	12. Chapter 11

- C'est risqué, nota le Docteur en s'évadant du Tardis, jetant de rapides coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- Relax Max, soupira Kate sur ses talons.

La jeune femme -armée de son portable high-tech de DJ équipée en toute circonstances- le suivit dans les rues sombres de Vulcania, prenant la direction du Palais de l'Empereur Démétrius.

- « Relax Max » ? répéta le Docteur fronçant les sourcils. Non… non, non. Je préfère de loin dire : « Allons-y Alonso ! »

Sur ce, il lui sourit de toutes ses dents attrapa sa main et l'entraîna dans une course folle à travers les ruelles qu'ils n'avaient point empruntés lors de leur précédente visite.

* * *

Rose se réveilla à l'hôpital, complètement désorientée. Une infirmière vint prendre sa température et vérifia ses fonctions vitales avant de s'éloigner sans mot dire.

- Y'a pas de quoi, grommela la jeune femme qui n'appréciait guère la froideur du personnel médical.

Une voix se fit soudainement entendre dans la pièce et Rose ne put réprimer une certaine moue vis-à-vis de sa visiteuse :

- Ma chérie ! Enfin tu es réveillée ! Oh mon cœur, tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! s'écria Jackie en la serrant fermement dans ses bras.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'interloqua l'autre qui comprenait peu la situation pour le moins dramatique.

- Quoi, tu ne le sais pas ? s'inquiéta alors sa mère.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front, et la serra à nouveau contre elle avant d'exposer la gravité des récents évènements :

- Voilà près d'une semaine que tu dors !

* * *

- Vous avez bien compris ? répéta sérieusement le Docteur.

Kate hocha la tête, fixant avec une certaine extase ses yeux doux. Des yeux qui s'enflammaient de colère ou de joie, des yeux qui se glaçaient de remords ou de dégoût, un regard qui l'envoûtait petit à petit. Elle secoua la tête, tâchant d'en faire abstraction.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle tombe amoureuse de ce fanfaron burlesque dont la principale activité était de réparer les erreurs qu'il commettait au cours de ces voyages atypiques… Non, non, non, elle ne devait pas se compliquer la vie avec un type pareil.

Et puis, il y avait Rose… Que dirait-elle si elle s'amourachait de ce bel extraterrestre ? Elle brûlerait de jalousie, oh que oui ! Elle finirait par la rendre dingue, lui criant dessus au travers de chaque miroir… D'autant plus que Kate avait quelques dizaines de dettes envers sa vieille amie : mieux valait-il ne pas envenimer la situation en jetant l'huile sur le feu…

Toutefois, d'un certain côté, la jeune Wilson adorait le danger, et se risquerait volontiers à deux ou trois petites actions interdites…

Non.

Quoique…

Non !

Mais…

Non, c'est non ! Point final.

- Bon, récapitulons, reprit-elle plus posément tâchant d'oublier ses dernières pensées. Nous rentrons dans le Palais de l'Empereur peu avant son meurtre, nous filmons la scène grâce à mon magnifique portable tout neuf et pas cher –le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel- puis nous filons à l'anglaise, ni vus ni connus par nos doubles afin d'éviter de modifier le passé et de créer des paradoxes… C'est bien ça ?

- Ma foi vous êtes plus intelligente que vous n'en avez l'air ! se moqua le gallifréen avec un sourire adorable.

- Hey ! s'offusqua l'autre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et haussa les épaules, déclarant d'un ton tout à fait détaché :

- L'Empereur mourra d'ici quatre heures. Cela nous laisse amplement le temps de déguster une glace !

- Une glace ?

- Oui, à la banane ! C'est excellent !

- Une semaine ? répéta Rose abasourdie. Mais enfin, comment est-ce possible ?

* * *

- Tout a commencé lundi matin, relata Jackie. Ton réveil a sonné comme d'habitude, pendant une minute. J'ai pensé que tu l'avais éteint et que tu t'étais rendormie. Je t'ai appelée sur ton portable, mais tu ne décrochais pas. Alors je suis montée moi-même dans ta chambre, j'ai claqué la porte, ouvert les volets en grand…

- On ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, l'interrompit un médecin en entrant soudainement dans la pièce. Vous étiez dans le coma, tout simplement, et hier vous avez subi un AVC. Heureusement que vous étiez à l'hôpital depuis une semaine, sinon quoi vous nous auriez définitivement quitté…

- Oh mon Dieu, quand j'y repense, j'en ai encore l'estomac tout retourné !

- Ah…, soupira Rose qui comprenait sans trop de difficulté l'origine de son mal.

Elle croisa le regard perçant de sa mère et baissa les yeux, fautive.

- Mais les différents examens n'indiquent rien d'anormal, enchaîna le médecin. C'est vraiment très insolite. Vous pourrez quitter l'hôpital d'ici trois jours, conclut-il en sortant de la pièce d'un pas pressé.

Jackie ne lâchait pas sa fille des yeux, sentant -par un instinct maternel des plus développés au monde- qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, qu'elle n'avait pas dit toute la vérité, gardant précieusement un secret, un de ceux qu'elle ne voulait avouer, un de ceux qu'elle ne partageait qu'avec son Docteur –autrefois, quand il faisait parti de sa vie…

- Que s'est-il passé Rose ?

- Aucune idée, mentit-elle non sans jeter un coup d'œil en direction d'un miroir suspendu à quelques mètres de là.

- Tu en es sûre ? insista l'autre sévèrement.

La jeune femme lâcha un soupir inaudible et passa une main dans ses cheveux coiffés d'un bandage, resongeant au Docteur, à cette étreinte si forte et si intense qu'ils avaient partagé l'instant d'une petite heure, alors qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces contre son démon intérieur. Elle avait tant aimé le serrer contre elle, sentir ses cœurs battre contre le sien, retrouver le contact de sa peau, savourer son parfum, renouer ce lien électrique qui embrasait leurs regards complices.

Cet instant si doux avait pourtant bien failli la tuer, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne devrait s'y risquer à l'avenir, non, plus jamais –et encore moins en parler à sa mère !!

- Oui Maman, marmonna-t-elle toujours distraite. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé…

* * *

- Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait pas de gardes ? s'inquiéta Kate en suivant le Docteur comme son ombre.

Après une copieuse glace à la banane qu'ils avaient partagé à deux, ils avaient pris la direction du Palais, aussi discrètement que possible, tâchant d'échapper aux regards de leurs doubles. Le Docteur avait pénétré l'enceinte du bâtiment sans trop de difficulté, se souvenant des raccourcis dissimulés qu'avait empruntés son démon maléfique peu de temps auparavant.

Ils faisaient à présent face aux immenses portes blindées des appartements sa Majesté Démétrius, et, comme l'avait si judicieusement remarqué Kate, aucun des deux gardes n'était à son poste.

- L'Empereur n'est pas encore logé dans ses appartements, comprit-il alors en s'avançant à l'encontre du panneau de contrôle des portes. La garde n'est donc pas encore nécessaire.

Il s'approcha de la console, sortit son tournevis sonique et sonda l'engin. Kate quant à elle, guettait l'arrivée d'un quelconque inconnu -et à meilleure raison d'un garde armé. Elle avait déjà fini en cellule -_deux_ fois… et comme disait le proverbe : jamais deux sans trois. Autant se montrer prudent.

- Bizarre, nota le Docteur.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme. Vous n'y arrivez pas ?

- Si.

- Bon, et alors ? Quel est le problème ?

- La première fois que j'ai forcé cette porte, je n'y suis pas parvenu. Du moins pas aussi facilement. Il y avait une sorte de blocage, de verrou ultramoderne qui m'empêchait de…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, et sembla comprendre.

- Oh…

- Quoi ?

- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. C'était moi !

- Vous ?

- Oui ! C'est moi qui ait mis en place ce verrou sonique qui ralentira notre cher Dark Doctor ! Observez attentivement, je règle sur 71, je m'introduis dans le système de refroidissement du contrôleur, je dérive les entrées et les sorties, je réalimente le…

Kate -qui possédait pourtant quelques connaissances en électronique- se lassa bien vite de la manœuvre et reporta son attention sur le couloir désert. Soudain, quelque chose capta son attention et l'affola : un bruit de pas. L'écho d'une démarche royale et digne. Aucun doute possible : l'Empereur rentrait bel et bien chez lui.

- Docteur…, l'appela-t-elle doucement.

- Quoi ? s'interloqua le Gallifréen en levant difficilement le nez de son travail.

- Vous nous ouvrez cette porte, oui ou non ?

Il perçut lui aussi une demie douzaine de personnes en approche et se remit aussitôt à l'œuvre.

- Donnez-moi une minute.

- C'est cinquante secondes de trop, conclut Kate qui craignait le pire…


	13. Chapter 12

Une demi-heure plus tard, à l'intérieur des appartements de l'Empereur, à l'instant précis où Dark Doctor fit son apparition…

_Les lourdes portes blindées s'ouvrirent sur un homme sinistre. L'Empereur, qui débattait calmement avec son fils depuis plus d'une heure, s'interrompit brusquement et dévisagea l'inconnu, perplexe. Il ne lui fallut guère plus de quelques secondes pour comprendre le danger qu'il encourrait. Saisissant la main de Titius, il lui souffla à voix basse : _

_- Cours mon fils ! _

_- Mais enfin père…_

_- Cache-toi, éloigne-toi autant que possible de cet endroit. _

_- Qui est-ce ? s'inquiéta le jeune adulte. _

_- Cours ! répéta le vieillard._

Le Docteur et Kate observaient tous deux la scène, cachés l'un et l'autre dans le fond de l'appartement, à l'abri d'un large rideau de soie et d'une plante verte à l'épais feuillage. Le Gallifréen ne put qu'assister impuissant à sa propre perdition : lui, un être si doux et si juste, sur le point de tuer par pur esprit de vengeance. Il ne se reconnaissait pas -non, vraiment pas- et plus il se contemplait dans cet état pitoyable, plus il se sentait défaillir, jusqu'au moment inévitable où Rose fit son apparition dans la pièce. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le tissu soyeux, ses cœurs manquèrent un battement, et il souffrit silencieusement de visualiser sous un autre angle cette rencontre éphémère qui n'avait que trop peu duré.

- Rose, souffla-t-il en même temps que son double.

Kate choisit cet instant pour sortir son téléphone portable et filmer la scène des retrouvailles à l'aide de la petite caméra située au dos de l'appareil. Non pas qu'elle était romantique, mais elle pourrait toujours utiliser ce court film pour faire chanter le pauvre Docteur aux mille remords -sait-on jamais-. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle préférait admettre, car d'un certain côté, il est vrai que notre bonne Kate se montrait parfois un tout petit peu romantique, et se contempler dans les bras du Gallifréen -même de loin- ne lui semblait pas si désagréable.

- J'ai des hanches si larges que ça ? s'étonna-t-elle après une douzaine de minutes.

- Chut ! siffla le Docteur derrière son rideau.

- Vous êtes vraiment hypocrite ! grogna-t-elle à voix basse en écartant les branches de la plante grasse pour mieux observer la scène où le gentil Docteur reprenait ses esprits et sautait au cou de sa tendre ex-compagne.

- Quoi ?

- Quand Rose est dans mon corps, cela ne vous gène guère de la prendre dans vos bras, mais quand c'est moi, j'ai juste le droit à une poignée de main !

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes jalouse ! soupira le Docteur levant les yeux au ciel.

- Moi, jalouse ? Ha ! Ce serait une première !

- Taisez-vous, et filmez ! Voilà le fils de l'Empereur qui revient à la charge ! souffla-t-il sévèrement.

- Vous croyez que je fais quoi depuis une heure ? Du tricot ?

- Chut !

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et enregistra le meurtre de Démétrius par son propre fils.

_Démétrius trépassa immédiatement sous le coup, trop âgé pour endurer le choc. Ses yeux bleus perçant se voilèrent de gris et il lâcha presque instantanément son dernier soupir tandis que le Docteur le déposait délicatement au sol. Rose observa le spectacle, horrifiée, craignant à présent pour sa vie et celle de son compagnon. Ce dernier se releva aussitôt, relâchant la dépouille de l'honorable souverain, et marcha d'un pas frénétique à l'encontre de son adversaire :_

_- Sa mort n'était pas nécessaire ! J'aurais pu l'éloigner loin d'ici et vous auriez récupéré sa place sans avoir de sang sur les mains ! _

_- Il ne méritait que ça, ce vieillard sénile ! Voilà trente ans que je vis dans son ombre ! Reculez !_

- Je me demande vraiment ce qui vous a retenu de cogner cet imbécile arrogant et criminel ! Vous êtes bien trop gent…

Un puissant bip sonore s'échappa du mobile, signalant que la batterie était alors déchargée. Kate écarquilla les yeux et paniqua quelque peu, agitant ci et là quelques branches feuillues.

- Mince !!

- Cachez-vous ! chuchota le Docteur en se dissimulant à nouveau derrière le rideau.

_Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres seulement de la figure de Titius et pouvait sans mal sentir son haleine parfumé aux saveurs exotiques -mais pas moins acidifiée par le goût du sang. Le jeune homme eut quelque mal à soutenir son regard, un regard foudroyant, un regard âgé, un regard qui avait contemplé l'Univers dans son immensité, un regard intense qui vous clouait le cœur par sa sévérité et son ardeur._

_Toutefois ce regard changea de cible, attiré par un bip sonore dans le fond de la pièce. Le Docteur remarqua alors un rideau en mouvement, puis le bruissement d'une plante non loin de là. Le vent ? Peu probable. La nuit était calme. Aucune brise, aucun orage, aucune tempête n'aurait pu venir troubler cette tranquillité de plomb. Quelle en était la cause dans ce cas ?_

Heureusement pour le second couple en présence, Rose eut son malaise et l'attention du Docteur se retourna aussitôt sur la jeune femme agonisante. Il s'échappa de la pièce sans traîner, laissant Titius seul en compagnie du cadavre de son père.

Le jeune homme se pencha sur le corps inerte et sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de se moquer impunément :

- Te voilà bien vieux chnoque ! J'espère que tu finiras par brûler en Enfer !

- Hey ! s'écria nerveusement une voix derrière son dos.

Titius se releva soudainement, surpris, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Kate Wilson, dont la sombre humeur se traduisait par des joues pivoines, des yeux foudroyants et une infime sueur qui perlait du haut de son front.

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-il perdu par la présence soudaine des deux voyageurs qui venaient à l'instant de le quitter.

Kate ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre et lui envoya un puissant crochet en pleine mâchoire. Titius s'écroula aussitôt et perdit connaissance.

- Salaud, siffla la jeune femme les dents serrées.

Elle se retourna vers le Docteur et le découvrit accroupi au sol, penché sur le corps meurtri de l'Empereur, silencieux comme à son habitude face aux tragédies de la vie et aux tristes chapitres du mauvais sort…

- Pauvre homme, souffla-t-elle en s'agenouillant à son tour.

Le Docteur lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais, resongeant immédiatement à Rose –et oui Kate avait la fâcheuse habitude de lui rappeler son ancienne compagne. Comment allait-elle ? Etait-elle toujours en vie ? Tenterait-elle à nouveau de le contacter ? Que ferait-il à sa place ? Et elle, que ferait-elle à la sienne ? Autant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête trop petite de savant fou au cœur d'artichaut.

- Justice sera rendue, conclut-il en se relevant et en s'avançant à l'encontre d'une fenêtre. Titius ne s'en sortira pas de la sorte, vous pouvez me coire.

- Parfait ! s'exclama l'autre en le suivant vers la sortie improvisée.

Elle se stoppa soudainement, l'œil attiré par un éclat argenté sur sa droite. Elle découvrit au sol les deux épées étincelantes récupérées par Rose quelques heures auparavant. Il est vrai qu'ils les avaient oubliées, lors de leur premier passage. Elle s'empressa de les ramasser et demanda d'une voix maligne pleine de sous-entendus -qui avait notamment le chic pour arracher un maigre sourire au Gallifréen :

- Cela vous ennui-t-il si l'on passe par l'Arène ? J'ai un colis à déposer…


	14. Chapter 13

Lunes, Germinal the 1st 12 006

Un an jour pour jour depuis la mort de l'Empereur Démétrius. Deux millions de personnes se tenaient debout à l'intérieur de l'immense Colisée et partout ailleurs dans la Capital de Vulcania. La chaleur étouffante ne faisait que s'alourdir d'heure en heure. Chacun attendait avec impatience le discours du souverain Titius et l'ouverture des jeux les plus spectaculaires jamais organisés : combats sanglants de gladiateurs, lions féroces, natation en compagnie de crocodiles et au final : un duel des deux meilleurs guerriers. De quoi ravir les instincts bestiaux de chacun.

Titius, dont la fortune s'était considérablement accrû depuis la mort de son père, s'avança dans les airs à l'aide de sa plate forme volante ornée d'or et de rubis, un immense écran holographique d'une vingtaine de mètres de diagonale flottant dans son dos. On pouvait y distinguer alors un gros plan de l'Empereur lui-même, toujours aussi bel homme, jeune et viril, les yeux perçants et les cheveux noirs, bouclés. Levant le menton, fier et arrogant comme toujours, il déclara à la foule d'un ton théâtral :

- Un an. Un an que mon père nous a quitté, un an que cet homme honnête, bon et généreux, a trépassé sous les coups d'un terroriste assoiffé de sang. Un an depuis ce jour maudit où notre Justice s'est découverte un nouveau visage et où nous punissons comme il se doit les meurtriers et les malfrats de cette trempe. Mon père serait fier de ce que nous avons accomplis, tous ensemble. Il serait fier de savoir quel sort nous réservons aux criminels sans pitié, fier de voir l'Arène comme peine capitale ! Oui il serait tout à fait…

L'écran holographique grésilla dans son dos et une autre image apparut alors, de mauvaise qualité, sombre, mais suffisamment détaillée pour reconnaître l'Empereur Démétrius et son fils armé, accompagnés par deux inconnus, une femme mal en point et un homme au long manteau, lui aussi visiblement fatigué.

- J'ai toujours cette mine accablée ? demanda le Docteur dans la salle d'enregistrement.

Kate, qui vérifiait le son à l'aide d'écouteurs quasi microscopiques, leva les yeux vers lui et haussa les épaules :

- Vous voulez dire quand vous n'êtes pas plongé dans le passé ?

Le Gallifréen jugea la remarque et admit finalement d'un hochement de tête que Kate avait peut-être finalement raison. Rares étaient les fois où il ne se remémorait pas sa longue vie de 900 ans –et quelques. Ainsi, comme elle le sous-entendait, rares étaient les fois où ses souvenirs ne s'accompagnaient pas de mélancolie…

- Les Vulcaniens vont être drôlement surpris par la suite, lâcha–t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, acquiesça Kate loin d'être dupe. Remarquez, en ce qui nous concerne, ce ne sera que la troisième que nous visionnons le film. Vous croyez que les héros referont la même connerie à la fin ?

- Quoi ? s'éberlua le Docteur.

- Non, rien… laissez tomber, c'était juste une blague belge.

- Oh…, fit-il alors sans réellement comprendre l'allusion. Pourquoi les belges ?

- J'en sais rien. A cause des frites sans doute.

- Des frites ?

Kate explosa de rire. Décidemment, le choc des cultures étaient parfois très hilarant et voir le Docteur perplexe l'amusait encore plus. Pouvoir se moquer d'un génie brillantissime n'était pas donné à tout le monde et elle se régalait de pouvoir le taquiner et le couvrir de ridicule –juste un tout petit peu.

- Une fois, on m'a pris pour le roi des belges…

- Rien de bien étonnant à cela, ricanna l'autre avec un sourire adorable.

Le Docteur eut un pincement au cœur à la vue de ce regard si doux et secoua la tête, tâchant d'oublier une fois de plus le passé. Un sourire complice que Rose ne réservait qu'à lui et que Kate semblait imiter à la perfection. Là encore malgré ses cheveux verts lissés, la jeune femme lui rappelait sa compagne d'autrefois. Pourquoi diable cette sensation étrange de familiarité et pourquoi étaient-elles toutes deux liées malgré le Void entre leurs deux univers ? Probable que la réponse à cette question ne viendrait qu'en temps voulu…

Quoiqu'il en soit, il regarda le film et observa avec attention les réactions de la foule soudainement silencieuse…

_- Toi ! Mon fils ! s'écria alors le vieux père en se rapprochant. C'est donc toi qui as réinstauré l'Arène et ses gladiateurs ! _

_- J'avais besoin d'argent ! _

_- Ah… l'argent gouverne toujours le monde, même en 12 005 ! soupira le Gallifréen peu surpris. Je vous l'avais dit Rose ! Le plus grand péché de l'homme c'est…_

_- Silence ! _

_-… l'avarice._

_Sur ce bref constat, Titius tua son père, simplement et sans états d'âme. Tout alla si vite. Rose eut à peine le temps de s'écarter de l'Empereur pour éviter la décharge meurtrière. Le Docteur quant à lui ne bougea pas d'un cil et ne put malheureusement intervenir, faute de temps… -et oui, même les Seigneurs du Temps pouvaient être en retard de quelques millisecondes-. Titius pointa son arme vers son père, et, sans marquer une seule hésitation, tira une rafale qui lui fut malheureusement fatale. _

_- NON ! hurla le Docteur en rattrapant le vieil homme dans sa chute._

Titius semblait tout à coup mal à l'aise, et se serait volontiers échappé si la sécurité ne l'avait interpellé à l'instant même. Le silence lourd des habitants se transforma bien vite en une huée sifflante, chacun levant un poing hargneux à l'encontre de cet homme qu'il avait considéré comme un semi dieu.

- Justice est rendue, maintenant nous devons partir, conclut le Docteur en sortant de la pièce.

- Attendez ! On pourrait rester pour voir ce qu'ils réservent à Titius ! s'exclama Kate en lui courant après.

- Ils vont l'envoyer dans l'Arène. Il mourra d'un coup d'épée dans le ventre puis sa carcasse sera donnée en pâture aux lions et aux crocodiles. Une émeute va éclater et vingt mille personnes mourront cette nuit dans la révolte.

- Quoi ? Mais comment savez-vous que…

- C'est l'Histoire, souffla-t-il gravement.

- Et vous connaissez toute l'Histoire ?

- En partie oui…

- Mais enfin, si vous connaissez la fin de l'Histoire, comment pouvez-vous être surpris ? Il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à vivre !

- J'ai dit « en partie » Kate, seulement en partie.

- C'est-à-dire que vous ne savez pas comment je finirais ?

- C'est là tout le plaisir que j'éprouve à m'intéresser aux détails futiles !

- Hey ! s'offusqua l'autre.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas un détail futile !

- Dans toute l'Histoire de l'Univers ? Bien sûr que si ! Vous n'êtes qu'un grain de sable parmi tant d'autres sur une longue plage de la taille de Jupiter !

Kate le dévisagea bouche bée, incapable de répliquer. Un détail, pour lui elle n'était qu'un détail ! Elle haussa finalement les épaules et baissa la tête, l'air grognon. Elle le devança d'un pas trop rapide, marchant seule dans les rues encombrées de Vulcania. Le Docteur sourit, ravi de son effet –pour une fois qu'il pouvait la remettre à sa place !-. Puis il eut quelques remords à la voir s'éloigner seule dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, comprenant qu'il l'avait froissé un peu trop durement. Il la rattrapa donc d'un pas aussi rapide, saisit sa main au vol et l'arrêta net devant la porte du Tardis qu'ils venaient tout juste d'atteindre.

- Kate, murmura-t-il doucement.

- Quoi ? soupira-t-elle en fuyant ses yeux vifs et intenses.

Il saisit délicatement son menton et releva son visage au sien, l'obligeant à le regarder. Il ne souriait pas, mais n'en paraissait pas pour autant plus sévère. Ses traits doux s'imprégnaient d'une tendre compassion et d'un profond respect. Il murmura, sur ce ton suave et emprunt de sagesse qui forgeait toute la puissance de son être :

- Parfois il suffit d'un grain de sable pour bouleverser l'Univers. Vous m'avez empêché de basculer dans l'ombre… Qui sait ce que j'aurais pu faire dans cet état, en possession du dernier Tardis, avec tout le Temps et l'Espace à porté de main ! Je vous dois tout…

- Vous…, balbutia Kate étourdie pas sa proximité. Vous savez... ce n'était pas moi, mais Rose qui…

- Saviez-vous que vous risquiez de subir une attaque cérébrale mortelle en la laissant pénétrer votre esprit ?

- Oui, mais…

- Dans ce cas vous êtes aussi courageuse qu'elle !

Il sourit alors, d'un sourire éclatant, à tel point que Kate se demanda quelle était la marque mystère de son dentifrice. Elle secoua la tête, tâchant de reprendre ses esprits et de calmer les frissons glacials qui remontaient vicieusement le long de son échine. Elle devait l'admettre : le Docteur avait la fâcheuse tendance à troubler les femmes –même elle !- et quoi qu'elle en pense, plus elle restait en sa présence, plus elle s'obligeait à trouver de nouvelles excuses pour l'éviter et s'éloigner de lui, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- J'ai réfléchis ! s'exclama-t-elle alors en pénétrant d'un bond dans le Tardis.

- Tiens donc…

- Vous avez besoin d'un remontant !

- Quoi ? Non, je ne crois pas que ce sera vraiment nécessaire…

- Bon alors MOI j'ai besoin d'un remontant ! Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être égoïste quand même !

- J'aurai dû m'en douter…, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il referma la porte d'entrée du Tardis au moment même où une bouteille de verre se brisa sur la coque. Des éclats de cris résonnèrent aux alentours dans les ruelles de Vulcania, portés par des rafales de vents violents. Des feux s'embrasèrent un peu partout dans la Capitale, des explosions retentirent et de nombreuses fumées noires s'élevèrent alors dans le ciel orageux. Le temps menaçant n'indiquait rien de moins que la chute du Nouvel Empire Romain, chute que le Docteur et sa compagne avaient précipité…

- C'est étrange, murmura-t-il la main toujours posée sur la clenche de la porte.

- Quoi donc ? s'enquit Kate qui sentit soudainement un malaise hanter son compagnon.

- Cette voix…

- Quelle voix ?

- Celle de mon démon intérieur.

- Oui ? Et alors ? C'était juste l'effet du virus émotionnel qu'on vous a injecté, rien de plus !

- Non.

- Quoi non ?

- Elle a commencé à m'influencer avant qu'on ne m'empoisonne…

- Oh…

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Le Docteur doutait de lui-même et de ses capacités à se contrôler en temps de crise. Kate -qui ne désirait en aucun cas voyager en compagnie d'une lavette qui craignait ses moindres faits et gestes- se rapprocha alors de lui et déclara sur un ton doux et mystérieux :

- Vous savez, à l'université, on nous apprend deux ou trois petites choses sur la littérature étrangère.

- Ah…

- Et il y a cet auteur français, Albert Camus, qui a écrit un roman sur la Peste…

- Y a–t-il un sens dans ce que vous me racontez ? s'intrigua le Docteur perplexe.

- Et la morale de ce bouquin, continua-t-elle sans relever la remarque, c'est que la Peste se trouve en chacun de nous. L'hypocrisie, l'égoïsme, la haine, la rancœur, le dégoût, la peur, la jalousie, la soif de tuer… La Peste rassemble tous les maux des hommes, et les consument de l'intérieur. Nous sommes tous atteint en somme, et c'est notre devoir de lutter contre cette maladie qui fait parti de notre être… Ainsi, dans cette terrible bataille, on reconnaît les plus grands guerriers : ceux qui se battent tous les jours pour lutter contre leur démon plus violent. C'est ce que vous faîtes Docteur : tous les jours vous gagnez valeureusement votre droit d'exister car tous les jours vous dominez votre côté obscur… Rien que pour ça, vous devriez être fier de ce que vous êtes ! Et rien que pour ça, moi je vous admire…

Il sembla réfléchir à ce petit discours emprunt de sagesse, leva enfin les yeux de ses converses et dévisagea un long moment sa compagne, sa bonne et brave Kate qui avait toujours le mot pour le réconforter et le soulager du fardeau qui pesait lourdement sur ses épaules. Elle-même n'était pas mécontente de son speach et se ravit de constater qu'il eut l'effet désiré :

- Il est temps que nous partions ! s'enchanta le Docteur en sautant sur la console centrale et en jouant avec les différentes manettes.

- Déposez-nous aux Caraïbes !

- Aux Caraïbes, rien que ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

- J'ai besoin de voir Banana.

- Qui ?

- Quoi, vous ne connaissez pas Banana ?

- Non.

- Mais tout le monde connaît Banana !

Elle sourit à son tour devant sa mine déconfite. Elle adorait le plonger dans le doute, qui plus est dans une situation aussi ridicule. Le Docteur resta un instant silencieux puis haussa les épaules et demanda, comme si de rien n'était, agacé tout de même que Kate le délaisse dans l'ignorance :

- Et à quelle adresse peut-on le trouver ce Banana ?


	15. Epilogue

- Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! éclata Kate en rentrant dans le Tardis.

Le Docteur -qui n'avait pu sortir à l'ombre des cocotiers faute d'un signal d'alarme lui indiquant une petite panne dans les moteurs de son vaisseau- se releva alors surpris, couvert ci et là d'huile, de circuits et de fils multicolores. Il aperçut dans l'entrebâillement de l'entrée un homme en chemise hawaïenne et en bermuda, mate de peau et coiffé de rasta. Kate le salua de la main et referma difficilement la porte, complètement déséquilibrée. Le Docteur -qui ne comprenait en rien cette instabilité- remarqua alors dans les bras de la jeune femme un colis qui ne manquait pas de surprise :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ??

- Ca ? C'est du rhum ! s'exclama Kate jovialement, les joues rougies par la boisson.

- Pourquoi en avez-vous pris 13 bouteilles ? s'éberlua-t-il en dénombrant les récipients.

- Ben… c'est bon le rhum ! C'est meilleur que l'eau. Et puis, Banana me faisait un bon prix, alors…

- Mais à ce stade c'est de l'abus ! Vous comptez en faire un nouveau carburant ou quoi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, non sans un sourire malicieux et s'assit à ses côtés –un peu maladroitement il est vrai- sur le sol froid du Tardis, rangeant très consciencieusement les bouteilles à proximité. Elle tourna finalement la tête vers le Docteur -toujours ahuri par la quantité d'alcool- et lui déclara, sur cet air malin qui faisait tout son charme :

- J'ai réfléchis !

- Vous arrivez encore à réfléchir ? Dans votre état ?

Elle sourit et le dévisagea de ses grands yeux bleus miroitants. A dire vrai, Kate n'avait rien bu, si ce n'est un bon lait de coco. Elle mimait l'ivrogne, dans l'idée que le Docteur ne soupçonne en rien son plan simpli-géni-brillantisime : le faire décompresser, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu –voire beaucoup-. Il avait réellement besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à sa tendre Rose, aux morts qui s'entassaient dans son sillage, aux révolutions qui éclataient à son passage, à son démon intérieur, bref à la vie qu'il menait depuis près de 900 ans.

Elle avait passé suffisamment de temps chez les fins psychologues et leurs pauvres patients pour comprendre qu'il ne continuerait pas bien longtemps à ce rythme. La dépression, la schizoprénie… s'il ne prenait pas un peu de détente, il y avait fort à parier que le suicide terminerait la tragédie de sa vie.

- Ouaip ! J'ai réfléchis et…

Elle balança légèrement de gauche à droite, comme prise de vertiges. Le Docteur l'attrapa par les épaules et la maintint droite.

- Attention, souffla-t-il un tantinet troublé par son ivresse.

- … et j'ai eu une super idée !

- Laquelle ?

- On prend chacun une bouteille de rhum et on joue à pierre-feuille-ciseaux.

- Quel intérêt ?

- Celui qui perd boit une gorgée de rhum !

Le Gallifréen haussa un sourcil. Kate lui semblait particulièrement étrange dans cet état. D'autant plus étrange qu'elle l'incitait ouvertement à boire, ce qu'il n'appréciait guère quand il était en compagnie d'une femme qu'il connaissait à peine –faute de réputation à tenir. Que dirait-on si elle chantait sur les toits que le Docteur se laissait tenter par la boisson ? C'était risqué, d'autant plus risqué qu'il ignorait complètement comment se finirait la soirée. Quand il trempait les lèvres dans une bouteille d'alcool, mieux valait-il se préparer au pire !

- On pourrait peut-être s'affronter en duel dans une partie de poker ? essaya-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

- Nan ! Vous me prenez pour une idiote ? Vous comptez les cartes ! Facile pour un génie comme vous de gagner à chaque tour ! Non z'est pierre-feuille-ciseaux ou sinon ze boude ! Hic !

Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel, ne sachant ce qui était pire : le silence grognon de sa nouvelle compagne, ou un jeu stupide reposant sur le hasard où il devrait goûter au succulent rhum de Banana -un nom qu'il appréciait autant que les bananes d'ailleurs ! Quoiqu'il devait l'admettre, voir Kate dans cet état d'ébriété le faisait frissonner d'envie. Et oui, il désirait partager cet émotion avec elle, il savait que ce n'était guère quelque chose de très marquant, mais il savait que cet instant, ce _détail futile_ resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire comme l'un des rares moments où il pouvait se laisser aller sans trop de conséquences. Oui, il devait le faire, ne serait-ce que pour en garder un souvenir heureux et complaire à sa nouvelle compagne.

- Bon d'accord, vous avez gagné…, sourit-il en attrapant une bouteille. Allons-y Alonso !

Kate sourit de toutes ses dents. Et oui, elle n'avait choisi pierre-feuille-ciseaux au hasard ! Elle possédait depuis son enfance un don pour jouer à ce stupide jeu : elle anticipait toujours les figures de son adversaire –question d'observation. Elle gagnerait facilement cette fois encore et le Docteur se retrouvait vite complètement grisé. D'ailleurs, il sembla lui-même envisager l'hypothèse et déclara pour conclure, prêt à se lancer :

- Mais si je commence à chanter Frère Jacques en saturnien, promettez-moi de ne pas me filmer…

- Comme si c'était mon genre, gloussa-t-elle en cachant malicieusement son téléphone portable dans la poche de son jean.

FIN

**Merci particulièrement à Nadège, dont les reviews ont été très motivantes pour écrire une suite. Merci aussi à coralie 91 et autres qui se sont donné la peine de lire jusqu'au bout. I come back maybe bientôt, avec une fic bien plus drôle, vous pouvez me croire ! Bonne nuit à tous !**


End file.
